Running Through Life
by Windsor87
Summary: MerDer AU... Meredith goes through a different path than what was expected of her. Now she has to worry about her past catching up with her.
1. Chapter 1

This is not where she saw her life going

This is not where she saw her life going. When she journeyed off to college she wanted to be a doctor just to prove to he mother that she could be one, but from that point of time until now her life went down a different path… a totally different path. She had her Masters in Business from NYU and was starting her life in the place she left twenty years ago. Meredith knew coming back to Seattle would be hard, but she wasn't the only one that had to adjust to this move. Avery was her world now. She explained that to Richard when he told her it was in the best interest of her mother if she came back. He assured her that he and Adele would set up everything to her liking. As always Meredith was hesitant to rely on someone other then herself. She knew that it was going to be good for Avery to have people that cared about her around. Even though she was two she was perceptive for her age.

"Meredith." A sweet voice called from the door.

"Adele." She smiled.

"My God, little Meredith Grey is all grown up, but now she has a mini version of herself." Nodding towards the toddler in her arms.

"You want to hold her?" she offered.

"Of course. She is so beautiful." Adele gushed.

"Thank you."

"Are you two settled in yet?"

"I think we're settled" she nodded looking around the room.

"Have you been to Grace?"

"No not yet…" she murmured biting her lip.

"You know you don't have to go just yet, take your time sweetie."

"I just… she's my mother but…"

"Not." Adele finished for her.

"She did the best she could." Meredith defended.

"I know she did." She sighed.

"So Richard is at work?" she asked changing the subject.

"Yes I was just going to have lunch with him, but decided to stop here first."

"Uh… would you mind if… I mean is it okay if we go with you? I would like to meet her doctors."

"Meredith you should know your more then welcome to come with me. Richard is excited to meet Avery."

"Okay." She nodded sheepishly.

Seattle was going to be an adjustment for her. She would have to face her demons, but also at the same time shield them from Avery.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

He was feeling the pressure today. He knew people were noticing. He was snapping at people left and right, but you would to if you had to operate on The Ellis Grey. She wanted the best and according to her lawyers she stated he was the best. To top it off he was suppose to meet her daughter. Which no one knew existed except for the Chief. And then his thoughts were cut off.

"Mommy, Avy hungry." A little voice pouted from behind him.

"Oh is Avery hungry?" A soft angelic voice replied and then he heard the most infectious giggle. This caused him to turn around.

"Yes! I wants gilled cheeeese!" the little voice exclaimed.

"Well Aves, Mommy has to find the cafeteria and we'll get food for your belly."

"So gilled cheese will be yummy in my tummy!" she nodded seriously.

"Yes baby." She said kissing the little girls head.

"Excuse me not that I was eavesdropping, but I heard some one was hungry and the cafeteria is nowhere near here so I'm guessing you might be lost. " he said flashing a warm smile now meeting eyes with the most beautiful women he had ever seen.

"Mommy aways gets lost." Avery giggled.

"Oh does she?" he asked amused. The women in front of him seemed to be shy because she was trying to look away from him.

"No I don't…" Meredith defended quickly.

"What you name docer?" the charming toddler asked from her mothers's arms sticking out her hand.

"Derek." He smiled taking the little hand. "What's your name?"

"Avy and that's mommy!" she said laying her head on her mother's shoulder.

"She's Avery and I'm Meredith. I'm sorry she… loves talking." Meredith grumbled.

"Nothing to be sorry for I love talking too. You know what else I love?"

"What?" Avery asked curious of this new stranger.

"Grilled Cheese." He grinned.

"Oh mommy! Dewek wants gilled cheese!" she said clapping her hands together.

"Aves…" she sighed. "Dr…" she paused searching for his name on his lab coat. "Shepherd is busy… because he's a doctor and he doesn't have time for grilled cheese… We need to eat and go see grandma remember?" Meredith rambled.

Derek tried not to laugh at her having a detailed discussion with what looked to be a two or three year old. Then the girl surprised him by saying "Sowy Dewek you so busy and sowy you can't have any gilled cheese cus gilled cheese is licious." She said frowning at him.

"No it's fine I'm going to get lunch anyways. I can show you where the cafeteria is." He offered Meredith.

"Your sure?" she asked cautiously

"Positive." He smiled.

"Okay." She nodded.

"So will your daddy be joining you for lunch?" he asked Avery curiously. The little girl is where he would have to go for answers.

"Daddy? Daddy in…" Avery started a confused frown, but was cut off with her mother's hand covering her mouth.

"D-A-D-D-Y is back home." She said quietly looking at the floor slowly taking her hand away.

"Oh I'm sorry for asking."

"It's okay… I'm not married or anything… people always think when you have a kid your married… but I'm not or even dating… I don't know why I'm telling a complete stranger how pathetic I am…"

"I'm not a stranger, I'm Derek and you're Meredith and the little princess in your arms is Avery. See we're not strangers and I definitely don't think you're pathetic." He flashed her a charming smile. "So will you please have lunch with me?"

"Alright Dr. Shepherd." She sighed.

"Mommy his name Dewek." Avery corrected

"She is right."

"Fine Derek… Lead the way."


	2. Chapter 2

This is not where she saw her life going

She knew her daughter was a charmer she got that from her father. He was charming to the point it was annoying, but Avery's charm was adorable. Right now she had become completely fascinated with this nice stranger who offered to eat with them. Well he wasn't a stranger now he was Derek a nice doctor at Seattle Grace who by the looks of it loved children.

"So where are you from?" He directed to Meredith, but was answered by Avery.

"We lived in New Work! It has so big buildings Dewek."

"Manhattan?" he asked curiously.

All Meredith did was nod.

"Interesting." He smiled.

"Interesting?" she asked.

"I use to live there about two years ago… My family still does. Seattle is more me though." He shrugged.

"Seattle Grace is also one of the best teaching hospitals in the country… Their Neuro department is the foremost sought after as well." She said knowingly.

"Yes it is." He said slightly amazed.

"Uh… what kind of… what specialty are you?" she stuttered. Meredith tried to compose herself but everytime he looked at her, her heart would speed up.

"I'm a Neuro surgeon." He smirked.

"Oh so you knew that… of course you knew that because you work here…" she rambled.

"Mommy ambles." Avery sighed.

"She does, but there's nothing wrong with that." Derek chuckled.

"Daddy said ambles bad." She pointed out.

Derek frowned once Avery said that because Meredith was now looking down. He could tell that comment hurt her.

"What do you do Meredith?" he asked trying to change the subject and also needed to find out more about her.

"I… uh… I am head of the promotional/marketing team at SEE Sound Lounge." She said shyly.

"I've been there before it's a very nice place. So you did the same thing in New York?"

"I worked for Bungalow 8 in New York and scouted for the new location in London."

"Very impressive. London is a beautiful country." He nodded.

"Lonon? That's where I was mommy baby!" Avery said excitedly. Meredith knew Avery had selective hearing she always told everyone everything, but she liked her daughter doing that. Letting her speak her mind was something her mother never let her do.

"She was born there." Meredith explained.

"You two are full of interesting facts."

"No we're… boring… very boring."

Derek was about to say something until his pager went off and Meredith heard him say "damn" under his breath which made her giggle.

"I have to go." He frowned.

"Okay… Thank you for lunch."

"Yes Dewek thank you fow the gilled cheese!" Avery smiled brightly.

"I should be thanking you two… It's not everyday I get to eat with the most beautiful ladies in the hospital." He said winking at Meredith. She cringed a little at his corniness, but giggled slightly. "See you around?" he asked hopefully, searching her eyes.

"Um… maybe?" she breathed.

"I'll take that as a yes." He chuckled walking away.

"Mommy?" her little voice called.

"Yes Aves?"

"I like Dewek he's soooooooo nice." She beamed.

"I think I like him too baby…" she just about whispered as she looked at how happy her daughter was.


	3. Chapter 3 update

His mood had returned

His mood had returned. He had a perfect lunch with a woman he pretty much knew nothing about. He didn't even get her number. The only thing he had to go on was where she worked. When he was paged he didn't want to leave because he knew he might not see her again and she wasn't the only one he wanted to see again. Avery was amazing. For her age he could tell she was intelligent. If only he could go back to cafeteria and be with them, but know he just left looking at Dr.Grey's CT scans, which only made this case now more difficult.

"Shep!" Mark called.

"Mark. How was New York?" he said bitterly.

"Boring, mom kept on me about settling down… Had two surgeries… ranintoAddy." He finished quickly.

"That last part of that I don't think I want repeated." He said slightly annoyed.

"Well your not the one who had to listen to her bitch about it being your fault she cheated."

"I love the fact that it's my fault she had to become unfaithful." He laughed harshly.

"I told her it was two years ago your divorced get over it.

"I should still be mad at you he…" Derek started, but was cut off.

"Two years ago… divorced get over it." Mark chuckled. "So I heard that you were in a better mood."

"I was about a half hour ago." He grumbled.

"Did you get laid?"

"No." he said disgusted.

"Then why were you in a good mood because for the past two weeks or so you have been brooding and…"

"Wait did you just call me brooding?" he smirked

"Yeah I think I did." Mark said frowning.

"You need to take a break from the nurses."

"If I did that I would be acting like you and at the moment people like me better because I'm pleasant." He grinned.

"Mark." He groaned.

"How about this you tell me why you were in a good mood and then tell me why now you have decided to go to the Derek dark place." He reasoned.

"At the surgical board there was this women…"

"Was she hot?"

"Will you please listen?" he sighed.

"Go on." He said waving his hand.

"She was beautiful… I just can't explain it. And here giggle. She was a little shy but amazing. Her daughter…" Derek smiled at the thought of Meredith and Avery.

"Wait… Hold on so we're talking MILF right?" he said curiously.

"I don't even know why I associate myself with you."

"Because we're brothers and you love me man. I make your life interesting and make you look good."

"Make me look good?" he scoffed.

"Need I remind you about high school… Captain of the football team." He said pointing to himself. "Sax band geek." Pointing at Derek. "I got Elizabeth Randall to sleep with you senior year so you didn't go to college a virgin." Mark stated satisfied with his point.

"I hate you." He hissed.

"No you don't… okay so you met a hot mommy now how did your mood darken Shep?" he said trying to gain interest so Derek would quit snapping at him.

"My VIP patients tumor has became larger and I'm pretty sure her cancer has spread." He frowned.

"The one that was Alzheimer's?"

"Yes and treatment will be difficult."

"Because their not always compliant with their meds." Mark finished.

"Exactly."

"Dr. Shepherd, Dr. Sloan." The chief's voice interrupted their conversation.


	4. Chapter 4

"Dewek

"Dewek!" the little girl exclaimed from the chief's arms.

"Avery?" Mark said confused.

"Unca Mawkie?"

"So you both know Avery James?" Richard stated.

"Yes chief she's… my niece." Mark spit out knowing Derek was definitely going to be in a foul mood.

"Niece, Sloan?"

"Yeah as in she belongs to my half brother, Sir." Mark smiled at the little girl. Derek wasn't speaking and that was worrying him.

"She also belongs to my god daughter." Richard mentioned.

"Oh small world. Where is Meredith?"

"She had to go to work, Avery will spending the night with me and Adele. Adele went to the house to get things ready."

"Dewek?" Avery said wiggling around trying to get him to hold her.

"Chief I can take her." Derek said quietly.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, we were just heading to my office. Weren't we Mark?"

"Yup, I haven't seen her in a while so it's good bonding time."

"I do have paper work. I'll send Adele down to get her when she comes back."

"Sounds good chief." Derek nodded.

"Bye Avery." Richard said.

"Bye Unca Wichid." She giggled as Richard walked away.

"My office now." Derek hissed to Mark.

"Dewek mad." Avery frowned.

"No I'm not mad princess." He said softly to her.

"Good." She said burying her head into his neck as they silently walked down the hall to his office. He held her close as they walked in now noticing she was asleep. He carefully laid her down on the leather couch.

"Which brother?" Derek demanded in a whisper.

"Huh?" Mark asked innocently.

"Which one is her father? It can't be William because he's far to young and he goes to school here so my only options are Craig or Gabriel."

"Derek." He sighed.

"See with you dancing around my question you are giving me my answer."

"What does it matter who her father is?"

"Her mother is the woman from the surgical board." He sighed.

"Meredith is the MILF? Good choice man, very good choice." Mark grinned widely.

"So you know her?"

"I've met her a couple of times. She doesn't like being around mother from what I've heard. Gabe tries… shit." He said mentally kicking him self.

"She's the reason he moved to New York." He frowned.

"Actually no his father branched the company and that was the reason. I see Mer more so as a victim."

"Victim?" he asked not quite understanding.

"He loves Avery though he does have his heir now."

"I hate him." Derek growled.

"Derek calm down you'll wake her." He said pointing to the little girl.

"How can some one be so evil? That little girl deserves everything…the best. She is an angel Mark and I just met her." He said felling so lost.

"I know. You can't be mad at me you know the Shepherd's are my family."

"I'm not mad at you I just can't stand Gabriel James he is a cancer."

"True, so very true."

"She's beautiful." He whispered.

"She is and because of Meredith she will be an excellent human being." Mark smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

She was late

She was late. She worked later than she was willing to and wanted to be with Avery while she adjusted to Seattle. Adele told her about when she came and got Avery she was sound asleep in Dr. Shepherd's office. She also went on to tell her he was a great catch. Pulled from her thoughts as the doors opened she rushed off the elevator to her mother's room. Richard told her that the doctor on the case wanted to meet with her. She walked into the room and instantly spotted his raven locks.

"Meredith?" Derek asked confused.

"Der…Dr. Shepherd." She said quietly now figuring out that he was her mother's doctor.

"Your… Meredith Grey?" asked as he too just figured out who she was.

"Yeah. You're the Head of Neuro."

"I am."

"She's asleep." She stated looking at Ellis.

"We have her sedated for the pain." He explained.

"Pain?"

"Would you like to go to my office and talk?"

"Uh…" she said hesitantly biting her lower lip.

"I won't bite and we can discuss your mother's condition." He said giving her a gentle smile.

"Okay." Meredith nodded.

She was trying to wrap her mind around this. The man that she met yesterday who to her was perfect was her mother's doctor. He seemed like something she could of dreamed up. He was beyond gorgeous, he was definitely intelligent, and he was wonderful with her daughter. So the feeling in her gut was this wasn't going to be good.

"Mer, how about we sit over here?" Derek said guiding her to his couch.

She nodded a then said "It's not going to be okay is it? My mother is really bad…" she said as tears threatened to fall.

"It doesn't look good." He stated shaking his head.

"How bad?"

"The tumor has grown rapidly in just a few weeks and now is inoperable."

"So she is dying." She croaked out.

"Meredith." He said gently.

"Is there more?" she asked as a few tears slid down her cheek.

"The cancer from the tumor has spread to her lungs. "

"I…I… I don't want her… die alone Derek. Please." She started to sob as he pulled her into his arms.

"Shhh…Shhh… Meredith it's okay." He said as his heart broke for her.

"I…I… can't. She doesn't… I'm all she… has… me and Avery…She… no one." She cried burying her face into his neck.

"Shhh…Shhh." He soothed for a few minutes. While, she calmed down.

"I'm okay." She sniffled.

"You're okay." He smiled smoothing her hair out of her face.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"For?" he asked tilting his head slightly.

"For being nice to me and Avery. We have no one." she whispered.

"You have me… we can be friends Meredith." He said seriously.

"Us friends?" she questioned looking into his eyes.

"I make an excellent friend." He smiled the smile that made her heart quicken.

"We're friends." She murmured.

"Where's Avery?" he asked suddenly realizing the lively little girl wasn't around.

"She's still with Adele. I haven't seen her since lunch yesterday." Meredith sighed.

"Do you work tonight?"

"I…yeah." She said frowning.

"I could watch her if you want."

"I…really? I she… She needs to adjust to the house, but hasn't even been there for twenty four hours."

"I can come over to your place." He offered.

"I don't want to be a burden."

"Your not, we're friends and I'm offering." He shrugged.

"Okay."

"Great. What time do you have to be there?" he asked as she stood up.

"Seven."

"I'll see you at six-thirty."

"Here is my address." She said handing him her card.

"I know where this is and if I get lost I have Map Quest." He said listening to her giggle.

"Bye Derek." She said giving him a quick hug and rushing out of his office.


	6. Chapter 6

He was excited

He was excited. Meredith was now his friend and he was going to be watching Avery for her. It broke him earlier to see her that upset. He had to show her she wouldn't be alone. He knew her for a day but knew she had a tough life just from what Mark had told him and from how hesitant she was. He rang for the doorbell and could hear rumbling from inside.

"Derek, Hi." She said breathlessly with Avery on her hip.

He was in awe of how beautiful she was. Her blond curls lay softly on her shoulders. The gray dress she was wearing complemented her eyes as well as the length of her dress showed off her long legs. The neckline gave him full view of her cleavage. Friends…Friends… Friends he kept repeating to himself.

"Mer, you look amazing." He smiled.

"Thank you…It's… They're work clothes."

"Dewek come to pway with me?" Avery asked reaching for Derek to hold her.

"I did." He grinned taking her.

"Now what did mommy tell you Avery?" Meredith said seriously.

"To be a good big girw." She nodded.

"And?"

"Don't make Dewek wun scweaming fom the house." She frowned.

"Mer." Derek chuckled.

"Yeah?"

"We'll be fine. I have nine nieces and five nephews"

"Oh… it's just she can be a handful… and…"

"If we have any problems I'll call you. Now if you don't leave your going to be late." He reminded her.

"Your right." She nodded. "Though I'm going to give you some help. Avery's ready for bed. Her room isn't ready yet so she's been sleeping in my bed… I have a television and everything up there, which should help get her to sleep. She likes noise… I guess it's a New York thing or something… Um… there's tons of food in the kitchen. Please don't judge our eating habits. That is all I can think of."

"Are you sure?" he teased and chuckled at the glare she was shooting him.

"Mommy kisses and hugs!" Avery exclaimed.

She reached over to give Avery her kisses and hugs. Derek breathed in her flowery scent, which calmed him.

"I should be back around one." She sighed pulling away.

"That's fine." He smiled.

"Are…Are you sure about this Derek you're a doctor and… my mother never had time… doctor's are ridiculously busy… rounds at five…" she rambled.

"Meredith, I have tomorrow off." He assured her.

"Oh."

"Bye." He said gently going for the door.

"Bye" she echoed shuffling to her car.

"Mommy is sooo siwy." Avery giggled.

"She is. So what are we doing tonight Aves?"

"Um… watch The Wittle Meraid?" she asked.

"The Little Mermaid it is." He smiled.

"Yay!"

The two walked up to Meredith's room. It was breathtaking. He knew that the house and everything else probably came with help from Gabriel. Just the thought made his blood boil. Gabriel didn't deserve to be in the presence of Meredith and Avery. After everything he has done in his life he didn't really deserve to be around any human being for that matter.

"Dewek? Mommy weft the movie in." she said cutting him from his thoughts. He saw her climbing up on the bed and getting under the covers.

"Okay. Is this your favorite?"

"Oh yes." She nodded excitedly, while he started the movie.

"It's starting." He said laying the remote down.

"Cuddles wit Avey?"

"Of course." He said sitting on the bed pulling the toddler into his arms.

"I wuv you Dewek… you my best fwend." She yawned cuddling closer to him.

"I love you too Aves." He whispered knowing he meant it.


	7. Chapter 7

She was so tired and missed her daughter, but this job was so worth it

She was so tired and missed her daughter, but this job was so worth it. If it weren't for Alex she wouldn't even be here. She called him and he said he would help. The help came in the form of his fiancé Isobel Stevens she was a model turned night club owner and overly optimistic. Ever since her freshman year at college Alex was always like her big brother getting her out of trouble, but unfortunately he wasn't in London with her when she met trouble. Izzie's club was truly amazing, she co-owned it with her best friend George who kind of reminded Meredith of a lost puppy dog.

"Mer!" a familiar voice called causing her to turn around.

"Alex!" she squealed running over to him.

"Has Izzie annoyed you yet?"

"No… I like her she's just a little…"

"Bubbly, overly optimistic, rainbows and butterflies?" he said lightly.

"For someone marrying the girl you tease her happiness too much." She scolded jokingly.

"Dude, she was a model." Alex stated seriously.

"Seriously Alex?"

"Grey, I'm joking." He sighed.

"Good."

"So, who's at home with my favorite girl tonight?"

"Um… a new friend." She said biting her lip.

"Do I know this new friend?" he inquired.

"Actually you might… Derek Shepherd." She murmured.

"Shep? Seriously?" he said shocked.

"Why do you say it like that?" she frowned.

"As of late he's been a pain in the ass."

"Isn't he your boss or something? Bosses are supposed to be like that. Especially when you're a resident."

"Is Iz a pain in the ass to you?"

"No, but I'm not a surgeon though."

"You always have an answer." He said rolling his eyes.

"I don't care what you think about him. Richard likes him and told me he's a great man... Avery loves him." She said quietly looking at the ground.

"You have a crush." Alex mused.

"Do not. We're friends… just friends."

"No Grey, we're friends because I've never see you all smiles when you talk about me."

"There's nothing about you to get all smiles about." She said with a pout.

"Izzie does."

"Izzie does what?" a voice chirped from behind them.

"Gets all smiles about me, doll face." He grinned.

"Sadly I have to agree with you." Izzie sighed." So what are you two chatting about?"

"Shepherd."

"Dr. Shepherd?" she asked curiously.

"Yes, Mer likes him." He said knowingly.

"You have very good taste Meredith I saw him at a mixer Alex dragged me to. Very hot."

"Iz, I'm standing right here." He groaned.

"I know baby." She said mockingly grabbing his cheeks.

"We're friends." Meredith insisted.

"Sure."

"Alex leave her alone. It's late and I don't feel like dragging you out of here after Meredith kicks your ass… you'll be all whiny."

"First of all she gave me a black eye once because she was drunk and second of all I don't whine."

"You do." Meredith and Izzie giggled in unison.

"This is abuse, I'm getting the car."

"Karev your no fun." Meredith pouted.

"Fine, I'm no fun" Alex said rolling his eyes giving Meredith a kiss on the cheek. "I'll be out front Iz." He called over his shoulder.

"So tonight was crazy." Izzie yawned.

"That was crazy?" she said in disbelief.

"Well, yeah for here it was."

"Get used to it." Meredith smirked.

"I'm really glad you're here Mer."

"I'm glad I'm here to."

"Do you think he'll find you?" Izzie asked suddenly.

"I hope not… eventually I know he will, but right now he can stay away."

"I can't believe he didn't put up a fight for Avery."

"Why would he? She's just his trophy baby, he'll come around when he wants to parade her around or when his mother demands him to get her." She shrugged knowing how thing always played out.

"That's… I don't even know." Izzie said sadly.

"You know what Iz it's late and I want to get home to Aves."

"Okay see you tomorrow Mer." She nodded.

"Night." Meredith called.

She needed to leave. She wanted to get home and she didn't want to talk about Gabriel. In the beginning she loved him and she was sure he loved her, but now she knew it wasn't love he was using her to get what he wanted. Her quiet ride home made her think about the past three years of her life. Not all of it was bad; Avery was all the good though. She quietly walked up the stairs and could hear the DVD menu music playing. She stepped into her room her heart melted. Avery laid curled up on Derek's chest, his had protectively over her little back. Meredith walked over and sat on the edge of her bed.

"Derek." She whispered her fingers gently running through his hair.

"Hmmmm." Derek said quietly.

"I'm home." She said softly.

"What time is it?" he asked with raspy voice shifting slightly.

"It's three, I'm sorry I was late."

"Why do you apologize so much?"

"I'm sorry."

"See." He smirked.

"Here do you want to take her or should I just lay her down?" he said trying to sit up without waking Avery.

"You're leaving?" she frowned.

"It's late or early depending how you look at it." He chuckled with a yawn escaping.

"You can stay here… I would feel bad if you got sleepy while driving and had an accident."

"I'm a doctor I drive sleepy all the time. Coffee will keep me going."

"Just… Please?" she pleaded.

"I'll stay." He nodded.

"Good… I don't want to wake her because once her cuddle buddy leaves she's up for good. So you can stay in here… I'll sleep in the guest room."

"Meredith this is your bed we can be stealthy and she can sleep with you, I'll sleep in the guest room."

"No, you're practically sleeping… so good night." She said getting up.

His hand gently grabbed her arm. "If your going to be stubborn then how about we do this you sleep here with us… there's plenty of room and then you get to sleep with Aves." He bargained.

"You want me to sleep with you?" she giggled quietly.

"I want you to sleep with me." He grinned.

"Okay, let me get ready." She said running to her bathroom to change.

She walked back into her room and found Derek asleep again. She got into bed and laid on her side. After a few minutes his free arm snaked around her waist pulling her closer. She smiled and cuddled closer to him. Her hand then joined his on Avery's back. In that moment she now realized she was screwed because Alex was right.


	8. Chapter 8

She was so tired and missed her daughter, but this job was so worth it

"Mommy…pssssssst." Avery whispered.

"Whaaaaa?" Meredith answer sleepily.

"Mommy." She started again.

"Mer." Derek said gently while his fingers played with her hair.

"Sleepy time." She mumbled burying her face in her pillow.

"Mommy, I wuvs you so you gots to wake!" she pressed.

"Aves you know what mommy is?"

"Mommy?" she asked in confusion.

"Yes, but she's also Sleeping Beauty."

"Sweeping Booty?" Avery said in awe.

"How do you wake Sleeping Beauty?"

"Give kisses!" She exclaimed.

"Right, such a smarty." Meredith heard him praise.

That's when she felt the sloppy kisses of her daughter.

"Dewek it not wowking… Mommy being diffi… diffic." Avery said frustrated trying to use the word she heard her father use. "She need a pwince!" she said worried.

"A prince?"

"Dewek you twy and give mommy kisses, pwease." She said batting her little eyelashes.

"Since you asked so nicely." He chuckled leaning over Meredith. "Mer, wake up Please." He whispered leaning down kissing her forehead.

He noticed from her smile she was definitely awake. "You two could drive a person crazy… with all your morning cheeriness." She grumbled.

"Mommy we half to goes." She said dramatically.

"Go where, Aves?"

"Bweakfast."

"Breakfast?" Meredith asked knowing they didn't really do the breakfast thing because by the time they normally woke it was usually lunch.

"I'm taking you ladies out to breakfast."

"Really, Dr. Shepherd?"

"Yes Miss Grey. You need fed."

"What if I want to sleep?" she said smirking.

"You don't want breakfast with Avery and me?" Derek said feigning hurt.

"Avery yes, but you I might want to rethink about." She teased.

"That really hurts." He pouted.

"Poor, baby." She giggled messing with is hair.

"Geez, Mommy can we go I'm sooo hungwey!"

"We better listen to her." Derek said seriously.

"I tend to ignore her… she'll take the hint and leave." Meredith giggled.

"Okay Miss comedian, get dressed and I'll get Avery ready."

"Bossy." She pouted.

"You like it." He grinned.

"Maybe." She shrugged.

"Dewek come on!" Avery called from the door.

"Maybe you're not so bossy… Ten minutes, Mer." He smiled leaving the room.

Waking up the way she did this morning never happened to her. Last night she felt safe. Derek made everything safe. Right now she was happy he was in her life.


	9. Chapter 9

He now knew he had to protect them

He now knew he had to protect them. After the phone call he just sat through he knew what he had to do. He met her a little over two years ago when his mother guilted him into visiting London. He liked the girl that had his mother's family forever changed. Mark met Meredith the day Avery was born. She was letting no one in her room, but he had managed to convince the nurse to let him in. He was curious about his niece and the feisty girl inside.

"_Hello?" he said peeking his head into the room._

"_Are you a doctor?" the blond sniffled holding the tiny bundle close to her.._

"_I am… Meredith right?" Mark asked shutting the door._

"_You're American." She frowned._

"_What gave me away?" he chuckled._

"_Who are you? I said hospital staff only." She panicked._

"_I'm Mark." He said softly._

"_The brother from New York… That's where that bitch is from." She mumbled._

"_I might be the brother from New York, but I don't consider any of those people my family."_

"_Then why are you here?" she asked furrowing her brow in confusion._

"_I heard I had a niece. It made me curious." He shrugged._

"_So you flew all the way to London because you were curious?"_

"_Pretty much… and I had a conference."_

"_So you really are a doctor?"_

"_I'm a plastic surgeon." Mark stated proudly._

"_Why doesn't that surprise me?" she giggled slightly._

"_What's her name?" He asked shifting attention to the baby._

"_Avery Delia James." She smiled._

"_I like it… very bad ass."_

"_That's what I was going for… well kind of Gabe said I could only pick one name… so I like Avery…" she said quietly._

"_Is it okay if I hold her?"_

"_I… alright."_

"_She's beautiful." He breathed. Mark could see why Derek liked the whole uncle thing. Even though he was Uncle Mark to the Shepherds this was his very first niece to come from his blood family. "Can I ask you now why you were crying and won't let anyone in?"_

"_You don't like Gabriel… right?" she asked hopeful._

"_Can't stand the little bastard." Mark said seriously._

"_I went into labor a month early… It was his fault… the doctors said stress… but him and his stupid cheating penis were my stress."_

"_You walked in on him?" he realized._

"_I… yeah." she sighed._

"_I'm sorry you had see that today." He frowned looking at the small baby in his arms._

"_I loved him… I suspected it… this woman was new though. I never met her before."_

"_He hasn't even seen her yet." He stated knowing Gabriel didn't care. _

"_No… he hasn't even come to the hospital, but your mother has tried… I'm not letting the James evil near her." Meredith said sternly._

"_Well Julia's a bitch."_

"_She's your mother." She stated surprised._

"_You're right she is my mother, but my mom is back in New York."_

"_Oh… you're not one of them."_

"_I'm not."_

"_When are you going back to New York?"_

"_In a few days."_

"_Can you wait and take us with you?" she asked hopeful._

_Mark chuckled, but then realized she was serious. "Meredith, you want to go back with me?"_

"_Please… I still have my apartment there and my friend is getting it ready for me as we speak. Please help me Mark, I don't know who else would help me escape." She pleaded._

"_I have friends here for the conference, I'll tell them to leave with out me… Me, you, and Aves can try to fly out Friday."_

"_He can't know."_

"_And he won't. I, Mark Sloane have my ways." He said smugly._

"_Thank you." She whispered._

"_Don't mention it… you ladies should get your rest so… I'll be back Mer." He said sitting Avery in the incubator._

"_Okay rest." She yawned._

His mother had called and they were looking. Meredith had no idea Mark lived in Seattle. She had been dating Derek for a month, but Derek denied they were dating. Mark knew though. He knew if she found out she would freak out and think they were after her because he was there. That is something he didn't want. Derek was happy. Mark lied to him about how well he knew Meredith to protect her. He thought they were destined for each other. They both shared the same pain... Betrayal.


	10. Chapter 10

He couldn't believe he was doing this, but the time had come

He couldn't believe he was doing this, but the time had come. They had known each other for a month and Derek wanted to move forward with her. Dating was his plan. He had fallen for Meredith and loved Avery like she was his own. They had their sleepovers and Avery stayed with him at the hospital on slow days. It was time. Alex talked Izzie into giving her the night off and Adele took Aves so all Derek had to do was the rest.

"Derek?" she asked in confusion.

"Hey." He smiled anxiously.

"What are you doing here? I tho…" She was cut off with his lips crashing onto hers.

Derek was surprised when her tongue parted his lips and she deepened the kiss. Her fingers gently played with his curls. The gentle sweet kisses continued for a few minutes until it was time to come up for air.

"Wow." She breathed.

"I've wanted to do that for a while."

"I… what does this mean Derek?" Meredith asked biting her lip.

"Mer, I want us to happen. I want to date you. I want a relationship with you…" he said not exactly telling her all the things he wanted.

"You sure want a lot of things." She giggled.

"You're giggling at me." He frowned.

"I'm teasing you, Derek. I want us too." She smiled reaching up and kissing him again.

"Meredith." He breathed.

"Upstairs, please." She whispered in his ear.

Derek gently picked her up and carried her up the stairs. They entered her room and she felt Derek arms sliding over her hips, closing her eyes, she felt his fingers on her shirt buttons. He undid the top button and paused. Meredith drew in a ragged breath. Apparently satisfied, Derek continued unbuttoning her shirt slowly. He lowered his face; his hot breath against her neck, Meredith instantly moved her head up, as she felt the need to be close to him growing.

Meredith's hands reached up to un-tuck her shirt, but Derek grabbed her wrists. Shock waves assaulted both of them at this first contact of their skin. Derek released her and Meredith lowered her arms back to her sides shakily. Gently, Derek tugged at Meredith's shirt until it was no longer confined. He unbuttoned the last button and let the shirt hang on her petite frame.

The next step was irreversible. Derek hesitated. There were so many ways this could go. They needed to think of the consequences.

"Please," Meredith pleaded. It was all the Derek needed to hear as he planted his lips on her shoulder. Gently sucking at her burning skin. Meredith let her head fall against his, her hands holding onto his shirt. Derek moved closer towards her neck, and she couldn't bare the feeling of her hungry lips not being massaged by his.

He slid the shirt over her shoulders and down her arms. When she was free of it, Derek tossed it aside with a casual flick of his wrist and not taking the time to watch it flutter to the floor. Feeling the blood run quicker through his veins, He felt the same need to crash his lips against hers, he moved up her neck, as she lowered her head, her own chin resting on her bare shoulder.

Meredith's legs were trembling when Derek finally pulled her to him. As he guided her head back and brought his lips to hers she felt as though the universe had come to its end. In that first kiss nothing else in the world existed but his lips and hers, his tongue and hers, his need and hers. There was nothing else in the world. There was no air to breathe and no sound to be heard.

Meredith gasped when she felt Derek snake his hands around her waist. In just a moment she felt her back connect with the cold wall, the goose bumps crawled across the flesh on her arms.

"Derek-" she moaned slowly opening her eyes, but was interrupted by Derek hands, on her cheeks. He pressed his hips closer to her, no space left between her and the wall. Meredith raised her head up slightly gasping for air as she wrapped her fingers in his hair. When Derek's breath caressed her neck the desire to be naked was too real to ignore. This was happening. She felt him undo the button on her jeans and then listened as he inched the zipper, lower and lower. When he finally reached its end, he gave it a swift tug and it dropped to the floor. Derek lifted her as she was still pressed against the wall.

He slid his hands around her waist and down to cup the curves of her ass, pulling her body tight against his. She purred into his mouth when he dug his fingers into her waist, wrapping her legs around his waist in response. Meredith dragged her mouth away from his and tightened her legs around his waist, leaning back to look into his eyes. She shivered at the way they had darkened and stared hungrily back at her. She grinned and his face mirrored hers.

He tangled his left hand into her hair and tilted her head back. His other hand leaning against the wall, supporting them both.

Derek, once again, found her green eyes. Unshed tears glistening. He moved his hand to her cheek, his long surgeon fingers, caressing the space just beneath her eyes, taking excellent care of her face. She couldn't possibly put into words how she was feeling and so she reassured him the only way she knew how.

She clasped her hands behind his neck and dragged his mouth to hers, crushing his lips in a fierce kiss. Meredith yanked his t-shirt over his head roughly as he walked them towards the bed. She grinned against his mouth.

"You okay?" he asked softly, the longing and passion tone in his voice, mixed with care and love.

Derek sat Meredith down on the bed. Her legs caught his hips as her feet tugged on his boxers. He quickly made his way towards her bra, which fell down on the ground, directly followed by her black lacy panties. Meredith eagerly grabbed his hips and pushed them between her open legs. She grabbed his cock and positioned him at her now throbbing core. Allowing only the head to enter her, she stopped. Grasping his large hands in her small ones, Meredith looked into his eyes.

His hands were joined with hers, their fingers intertwined. Finally, he met her eyes. Derek was amazed by what he found there. He'd know for a long time he had a certain affect on Meredith, he'd know for a while that she had feelings for him, and he had known forever that he loved her. And as he was starring into her eyes, he had known for just now, that she felt the same way. With just the same depth, just the same intensity and passion.

When he'd finished letting the conclusion, that this was the real thing, sink in. He leaned in close and kissed her deeply. Meredith's legs tightened around him and he could feel her hips rock against him. He could feel the warmth of her body and shuddered. They fell in a slow, torturous rhythm, neither one willing to give up an ounce of control. She softly whispered his name in his ear.

Meredith tingled with pleasure as each thrust of Derek's hips brought her closer to her climax. As Derek's hands ran up her abdomen to her breasts Meredith felt as though someone were pouring liquid fire over her skin. Everywhere their skin touched could well have burst into flames. Cupping the back of his neck, she pushed his jaw up with her thumbs and took his mouth with hers. When he brushed his fingers across her nipples she could no longer hold in a cry of ecstasy. He grabbed curls of her hair in between his fingers, needing something to hold on to. She pushed herself harder against him and took his earlobe between her lips.

Derek shivered when Meredith's hot breath panted in his ear. She sucked on his earlobe for a minute and then moved slowly down his neck, searching for a spot that would get her a reaction. It wasn't long before she'd found one, an inch or so of skin just below his hairline that forced a groan out from between his lips. He could feel her lips grin against his skin.

She lifted herself up and then lowered herself back down again hard. When he was as deep as she could take him, she flexed and suckled that spot on his neck at once. Derek growled and then grasped her hips and pulled her high up on his thighs until her legs parted around his waist.

The ache between her legs was unbearable. The need to feel him inside of her was like a drug and she needed a hit. When he moved himself out of her way once more, he looked her straight in the eyes and as if she felt his, she opened her own. Directly staring into each other's eyes as they gave into their needs and he pushed himself into her with one smooth thrust.

Her back arched and she hung her head down as the cry of pleasure was torn from her throat. She felt one hand tighten on her hip and the other grip the edge of the bed as he pushed harder. She gripped the length of him within her tight body and he growled, burying his mouth against the back of her neck. His body burned as he pushed himself into her again and again. He could hear her whimpers and moans of pleasure, her body tightening around him, and he groaned louder against her neck.

Meredith clenched her eyes tight. Her cries of pleasure left her throat and filled the room. He wound one hand in her hair and tugged her head back to expose her neck. His mouth latched onto her pulse and she shuddered.

He smiled at her whimper when he pulled out of her tight body. Meredith looked up at him, her eyes clouded with need. Derek leaned over her and took her mouth in a passionate kiss even as he moved between her legs and thrust himself back into her depths. His hands gripped at her hips and pulled her tight against him.

Her breath soon came in gasps, her cries growing harsh and strained. Derek laid his hands on either side of her head holding himself up just enough to stare down at her as her body rocked beneath him, matching his thrusts. Her legs curled around the back of his and she pulled herself harder against him, her fingers twisting into the sheet beneath her, trying to anchor herself as she felt the trembles begin to tear through her body.

The slow curl of release took over her, as he thrust harder into her, hearing the cry come faster with each thrust. His body tightened unbearably and he rolled over onto his back and pulled her atop him, pushing his hips up into her. Meredith tipped her head back, her fingers clenching around the headboard of the bed as Derek kept up his pace. She trembled above him, her heart pounding in her chest.

Derek clenched his jaw and thrust up one last time before pulled her tightly against him. His body stiffened as he filled her, his fingers gripping her hips ruthlessly as the tautness within him snapped and he cried her name in his release. His body jerked and his eyes fluttered shut for a moment, savoring the pleasure of it. Sliding his hands up from Meredith's hips, he cupped the back of her neck and tugged her down to take her mouth in a gentle kiss before she laid her head against his shoulder.

Meredith laid against his damp chest, her body still trembling as she held him within her. She shifted on him a few moments later and sat up a little and smirked at him. "All the wants paid off?"

Derek let out a breathless laugh as he buried his face in her hair and planted a kiss against her neck. "We're in this?" He whispered closing his eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

"We are." she finally whispered back, and felt him smile sleepily. "I promise." She whispered.


	11. Chapter 11

She could feel kisses on her neck

She could feel kisses on her neck. Last night… well last night she never expected to happen. Derek showed up and the next thing she knew their clothes were off. She now remembered that it wasn't just her anymore that they were an us.

"Good morning" she moaned.

"Yes a very good morning." He purred still assaulting her neck.

"So you're my boyfriend?" she breathed.

"I'm your boyfriend and Derek." He chuckled.

"My Derek." She murmured kissing him deeply.

"My Meredith." He breathed.

"You're making me sappy, Shepherd." Meredith giggled.

"No, I think Aves made you sappy, I'm just making you more sappy." Derek teased.

"I think your right."

"We should get up. Avery is going to be back soon."

"Why can't we stay like this?" she asked innocently as her hand drifted down to stroke him.

"Mer…" he groaned.

"Yes?" she asked biting her bottom lip.

"If you don't stop that…" he moaned.

"What are you going to do about it Dr. Shepherd?" she grinned.

"This." He said rolling on top of her kissing her neck.

"Derek!" she squealed.

"What? You weren't playing fair." He reasoned.

"Baby will be here in a half hour." She breathed.

"Oh, so now you care about Aves return?"

"Let's get ready." She said pushing on his chest.

"Okay." He sighed getting off of her.

A few minutes had passed as they grabbed their clothes and dressed.

"Der?" she asked twisting her watch on her wrist.

"Yeah?"

"Um… since you… we're in this… I want to tell you things."

"Mer, you can always tell me things."

"Good… I'm going to tell you now… If you want to run I understand." She said quietly sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I won't run, promise." He whispered kneeling in front of her tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Avery's father doesn't know we're here. He's controlling and manipulative… I met him when we were looking for locations for Bungalow 8 in London. He was VP of James Media… His father owned the company. We dated and he proposed. It was kind of fast and looking at it now he knew what he was doing… I was on birth control… Avery was conceived… Later on I found out he switched out my birth control… I loved him, but knew something wasn't right. When I was five months pregnant the lawyers made me sign contracts… Aves became Gabriel's heir… He didn't want a daughter he just wanted an heir so that he would be the owner and President of James Media…I didn't know this until… Women started showing up… One night I came home… On my couch… On my couch I found them… I… It hurt so much… my water broke. The women saw this and tried to help me… I didn't want her touching me. Gabe was mad I ruined his night… I had to call for an ambulance… Avery soon made her way into the world. I didn't allow anyone near us… Mark, Gabe's brother got us out of the country…"

"He found you…" he stated knowing there was more.

"He did he said his father was branching to New York, but I knew it was to torture me. Gabe also came with the contracts. The custody of our daughter was signed over to me, but Gabriel had the say of everything in her life. Mark hired lawyers to help me, but the documents are iron clad… Alex wanted to kill Gabe. He was finishing up med school and blamed himself for not being in London with me. I…" she said with tears flooding her eyes.

"Mer, we can finish this later." Derek said wiping at her tear stained cheeks.

"No, now… You need to know this stuff… Avery and I are a package deal. This…" she started. She looked broken. Completely broken.

"Mer…" he started to only be cut off by her.

"So he found me. The only time he wanted the baby was for press and family functions. When with her father she has a security team, but when it's just us no one bothers her… Derek I never wanted this kind of life for her. When my mother got sick I took the opportunity to give her something different. I have power of attorney over my mother. She took care of some things in her will after Avery was born. The lawyers won't tell me yet… my mother was never really a mother to me, but she loved me and I know she loves Avery. The first time she met her she cried… Ellis Grey doesn't cry…"

"Meredith I'm sorry you and Aves had to go through all that. God, knows you both deserve the best. I know what it feels like to be betrayed." He said quietly.

"You do?" Meredith asked frowning.

"I was married for eleven years. We were young and ambitious med students. We loved each other until we became successful. I became distant and she became an adulterous bitch… One night my surgery got canceled… Thinking it was a good opportunity to head home early when I saw my wife's name on the OR board I left the hospital for the night. I arrived at the house and headed upstairs, as I'm walking down the hall I try to prepare myself for what I'm going to see when I walk into my bedroom. I step on a man's jacket that doesn't belong to me. And everything I know... just shifts. Because the jacket that doesn't belong to me is a jacket that I kind of recognized, what I know now is that when I go into my bedroom, I'm not just going to see that my wife is cheating on me. I'm going to see that my wife is cheating on me with a man I more then despise... I walked out, flew out to Seattle." He said showing no emotion.

"That was it?" she pressed with a sniffle.

"I filed for divorce two days later."

"When you bought the trailer and land?"

"Yes, I made sure I had something to build a new life here." He nodded.

"We're quite a pair." She sighed.

"We are… See I didn't run." He whispered kiss her softly.

"I liked that you didn't run." Meredith smiled.

"I'm never going to run." Derek said firmly.

"Never?"

"Never."

"Okay." She nodded laying her head against his shoulder.


	12. Chapter 12

He needed to know why Mark didn't tell him every thing

He needed to know why Mark didn't tell him every thing. He had Avery with him today because Meredith was going to see her mother. He was going to do his best not to yell. Yelling at him would only scare her and he knew she needed to be surrounded by only positive things.

"Come in." he heard being called from the door.

"We're talking… now." Derek said louder then he wanted to.

"What have I done now?" Mark said with his eyes still fixated on the computer screen.

"Uncle Mawk bad?" Avery asked biting her lip nervously looking between the two men. Derek knew she picked up the habit from Meredith.

"No, Uncle Mark wasn't bad." Derek to her softly.

"Dewek wook mad wike mommy does." She pointed out.

"Man, she's smart. She has been in private pre-schools since she started talking."

"Funny you mention that." He said sarcastically.

"Funny?"

"Yeah, you lied to me when I found out you were Avery's uncle you said you only met Meredith a few times…"

"She told you about me." He said a little shocked.

"You brought her home when we had the conference in London didn't you? That's why we left without you." He said finally realizing Meredith was the emergency.

"I did." He sighed not knowing what else to say.

"Dewek can I cowor pwease?" Avery asked sweetly breaking the silence.

"Yes, what did mommy and I say about coloring?" he asked her.

"Ummmm… coworing on the paper not the desk." She giggled.

"That's right Aves." He smiled kissing her head.

"The daddy thing suits you, Shep." Mark smirked.

"Mark I'm still M-A-D at you." He said trying to be mad but couldn't wipe the grin off his face.

"Derek I had to help her. Gabe was and is a spoiled rich kid. My mother created a monster. Meredith needed out so I got her out."

"Legally how bad is it?" he asked.

"My lawyers have been working on loop holes since Avery was a week old." He said sadley.

"So she is trapped." Derek frowned.

"In a sense yes… I'm kind of shocked she told you all of this because the Meredith I know is an avoider and runner."

"We are not running." He said firmly.

"You got laid." Mark accused loudly.

"Waid?" she questioned.

"Thank you, Mark." Derek glared and walked over to pick Avery up.

"This is me being serious just protect them. They are looking for her and I'm keeping them away for now. They think she's in L.A. So please be there for them."

"I love her." He said quietly.

"I know." He smiled. "Enough girl time I have surgery in an hour."

"We have to go anyway I have to get this one back to her mommy."

"Mommy!" Avery screamed happily.

"Yes Mommy." Derek smiled.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGGAGAGAGGAGAGAGGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

She needed to go sit with her mother. Ellis was never around while she grew up, but to Meredith that is what made her want to be the best mother she could be to Avery. When the lawyers told her Ellis's condition… Meredith knew one thing that she didn't want her to be alone.

"I'm sorry… I didn't know anyone was in here." Meredith said quietly to the doctor sitting next to the bed scribbling in the chart.

"You're the daughter?" The woman asked sizing her up.

"I… yeah… Meredith Grey." Meredith said meekly.

"Dr. Yang." Cristina said

"Nice to meet you… I can comeback later."

"I was just doing charts. So you're a legend here." She stated.

"A legend?" she frowned.

"First of all Ellis Grey is your mother… I would kill to have Ellis Grey as my mother. Then there's the fact you're McDreamy's girlfriend. That detail I could care less about, but the nurses are pissed. That keeps me entertained." She smirked.

"McDreamy?" Meredith asked curiously.

"Dr. Derek Shepherd… Neuro God."

"Seriously? You call him McDreamy." She giggled.

"Every female in the hospital does."

"So you're one of her doctors?" she asked nodding to her mother.

"I'm a surgical resident… the best surgical resident." She said smugly.

"Are you even on her case?"

"No, but my intern is." Cristina frowned.

"You are very strange Dr. Yang."

"You can call me Cristina."

"You just don't want me telling the chief." She said raising an eyebrow.

"That and your Ellis Grey's daughter." She shrugged.

"So you're sucking up."

"I don't suck up." She scoffed.

"Right… um you said you're a surgical resident?"

"Yes."

"Do you know Alex Karev?"

"Evil Spawn?... Unfortunately. Why?"

"He's my best friend from college."

"Of course… Evil Spawn would be friends with you." She groaned.

"Do you ummm… want to be friends?... I mean I'm kind of knew to Seattle and I really don't know anyone. You seem cynical and a little scary, but I like that…" Meredith rambled looking down.

"Sure." Cristina shrugged.

"Sure?" she asked looking up surprised.

"As in yes we can be friends, but I don't hug and I suck at the supportive thing."

"Okay." She nodded.

"I have to go before Dr. Bailey or McDreamy kills me for not having these charts in." Cristina said standing up.

"Bye." She giggled as the peculiar woman rushed off.

Now she was alone with Ellis. Which it was the first time they had been alone for at least five years. The first three they didn't speak and the last Avery was always with her. Ellis's had a soft spot for her granddaughter. That surprised Meredith because Ellis was very cold and strict when she was little. Breaking her from her thoughts the door opened.

"Hey." A familiar voice said.

"What are you doing here?" she breathed.


	13. Chapter 13

He needed to know why Mark didn't tell him every thing

"Hey." A familiar voice said.

"What are you doing here?" she breathed.

"I heard you were down here." He shrugged.

"From who?" Meredith frowned.

"Derek."

"You know Derek?" she asked biting her lip.

"Mer." Mark sighed.

"He's the brother." She realized.

"He is." He nodded.

"They know I'm here." She said sadly.

"No they don't."

"You sure." She asked skeptically.

"Positive… They think you're in L.A."

"You're here because?"

"I work at Seattle Grace."

"Oh…" she said in a daze.

"Mer they're not going to find you. Me and Derek got this." He said confidently. He had been helping her for two years, but now with the help from Derek maybe they could keep her hidden longer.

"You know… I love Avery more then anything in this world, but I wish I never met Gabriel James… He has ruined my life and is controlling Avery's. I just want her to be normal." She sighed.

"And she will be Meredith you have to trust me."

"I trust both of you." She whispered.

"Good… so no freaking out. I can't handle girl freak out. God knows I have to deal with it from Derek."

"Derek girl freak outs?" she giggled.

"Does he ever. You ruined him." He huffed.

"I did?"

"You domesticated him." He said frankly.

"Oh." She frowned looking down.

"And he loves it."

"Oh." She said again this time giggling.

"I have surgery." Mark said looking at his watch trying to make his exit before Derek got to the room.

"Bye Dr. Sloan"

"Bye Grey."

Now she was again alone with her mother. She never trusted many people. Her father left her when she was five. Her mother had an affair. Gabe cheated on her while she was pregnant with their child. So trusting Mark and Derek was a huge step. She was pretty sure this thing between her and Derek was going to last. It had to last because she had fallen in love with him.

"Mommy!!" Avery exclaimed.

"Aves." She grinned walking over to her daughter who was cuddling into Derek. "Hey" she murmured giving him a soft kiss on the lips.

"Hey." He breathed as a smile graced his face..

"So Mark's your brother." She stated.

"Yes, my mom pretty much adopted him." Derek said carefully.

"He says they're looking for me."

"They can look, but he will not find you. Do you understand me?" he said firmly.

"Der."

"Meredith I am going to do everything to protect you. My lawyers can help."

"Fine…" she sighed.

"Don't fine me, Mer. You need to trust me."

"I do." She smiled kissing him quickly.

"Good… you ready to go home?"

"Yeah."

Derek was there and he was more then determined for no one to harm them. She needed to let him protect her and Avery.


	14. Chapter 14

He needed to know why Mark didn't tell him every thing

She was sick that is one thing she knew. For the past week she wasn't able to keep anything down. Derek was hovering and that in it's self was very sweet yet annoying. She knew what was wrong, but needed to find a way to tell Derek. For the past two-months Derek and Mark kept their promise by keeping the James family away. Now they were looking all over Europe. Mark was proud of himself, but Meredith knew it was only a matter of time until they found them.

"Hey." She whispered getting in the bed cuddling into his side.

"Hey… What are you doing home early?" Derek frowned running his fingers through her hair.

"Izzie told me to leave. She said I was scaring people away with my puking." She groaned.

"Mer, maybe you should go to the doctor." He suggested.

"I did." she whispered.

"You didn't tell me." He sighed.

"I went this after noon." She mumbled.

"Well do they know what's wrong?" he asked concerned. He didn't know what he would do if anything were to happen to her.

"I wouldn't say anything's wrong." She stated looking down.

"Okay… What did the doctor have to say?" he now asked cautiously.

"Before I tell you… you have to promise that you'll stay… like under no circumstances are you allowed to leave or freak out… I already did enough freaking out for the both of us… so please." Meredith said lifting her head up slightly to look at him.

"Mer, you scaring me." He frowned.

"Derek, promise." She whispered.

"I promise."

"Good… because… I'm pregnant." She said quickly and then buried her face in the crook of his neck while she held onto him tightly.

"Meredith I'm not going anywhere, but I can't breath." He said gasping for air.

"Not going anywhere?" she asked not convinced.

"No, but if you could please loosen your grip." He breathed as she pulled back a little.

"Sorry." She giggled slightly.

"So, I'm going to be a daddy?" he asked with a smile playing on his lips.

"Your happy?" Meredith said shocked.

"Ecstatic." He grinned

"I… I was afraid you would leave."

"Why would I leave?" Derek asked gently.

"Because it's only been three months and… a baby is permanent… I mean we'll always have it..." she trailed off.

"And?"

"Avery already has a complicated life… I don't want this one to have one either." She murmured as her hand went down to rub her stomach.

"Mer, both children will have normal lives I will see to it." He said firmly as his hand joined hers.

"I love you." She whispered turning her head and kissed his jaw line.

"I love you too Mer." He breathed shocked that she was the first to say it because he has wanted to say it since the first sleepover they had.

"You're going to be a daddy." She said kissing him softly.

"And you're going to be a mommy again." He said returning the kiss.

"I never thought this would happen." She sighed happily.

"What?" Derek asked curiously.

"I always thought it would be me and Avery… and then I met you. Now we're going to have a family… I just never thought we would be able to have a family." She explained.

"Now it's going to be the four of us." He murmured.

"You promise you won't leave?"

"I promise, Mer. I'm where I want to be. I love you, Aves, and our new addition."

Meredith looked into his eyes. He was telling the truth and she loved him for it. For the past three months they had been extremely happy, but she was still waiting for the other shoe to drop.


	15. Chapter 15

"Meredith, we are going to be late

"_Meredith, we are going to be late." He snapped, running his fingers through his hair._

"_I don't want to go." She pouted._

"_We have to."_

"_My back hurts and I'm five months pregnant. This is cruel punishment." She grumbled._

"_If you don't go my mum will just drag you."_

"_I want to go home." Meredith yelled._

"_Meredith, I didn't force you to stay here, but you're carrying my child and that ring on your finger makes you obligated to be here." He said as his dark eyes loosed patience._

"_Gabriel if you force me to go… no sex ever."_

"_Oh such a threat." He replied in his charming accent rolling his eyes._

"_Fuck you!" she hissed._

"_That mouth of yours isn't very charming." Gabe scoffed._

"_Nothing about you is charming." Meredith she screamed._

"_Other women would beg to differ." He smirked._

"_What the hell is that suppose to mean?" she asked anger flashing in her bright green eyes._

"_It means there are plenty of other fish in the sea. That's how you American's phrase it. Right?" he chuckled._

"_I swear to you…" she growled._

"_Swear what MerBear? You can never do anything to me… always remember that. You can leave… Take our daughter away, but I will always be there. Do whatever you bloody want because it will never affect me." He taunted._

And with that she jolted awake. Derek had been at the hospital lately when the dreams started that was until tonight.

"Meredith?" he mumbled sleepily.

"I… go back… sleep, you need sleep." She whimpered as her hand drifted down to rub her slightly rounded belly.

"Are you alright?" Derek frowned reaching over and placing his hand on top of hers.

"Bad dream." She breathed.

"Bad dream? Mer, you're sweating." He sighed gently smoothing her hair out of her face.

"Please, Der. Can we just… sleep?" she whispered laying back down his hand still protectively on hers.

"We can, but what happens if you have another bad dream?" he sighed.

"I wake up and then go back to sleep. It's what I always do…" she yawned not realizing what she just said.

"This happens a lot?" he asked concerned.

"Derek… no talking." She mumbled.

"Meredith Grey, are you trying to avoid me?" he pressed.

"Trying too, but your making it difficult."

"What did you dream about?"

"Fine… They're not really dreams, they're more like flashbacks." She said frustrated.

"Flashbacks?"

"Yes, as in memories… memories I don't want to deal with." She huffed pulling away from him slightly.

"Mer." He said softly.

"Derek just drop it or…" Meredith hissed.

"Or what?" he challenged.

"Go home." She nodded cuddling into herself.

"You want me to leave." Derek asked in disbelief.

"Yes… If you don't drop it." She said stubbornly.

"I'm worried about you… I don't want you to have stress with the baby."

"I'm Fine!!" she said stressing the word.

"Meredith." He sighed pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Out!" she said loudly.

"Seriously?"

"I said out."

"You know what fine." He said getting up and throwing on his clothes.

"Fine." She whispered as he left the room.

The fight came out of nowhere. She didn't think he would actually leave. Walking downstairs and not seeing his car made her burst into tears. He actually listened. She had a dream about Gabe and one of their disagreements, which now led to a fight with Derek. She went upstairs and grabbed Avery. She knew what she had to do.


	16. Chapter 16

Sleep was definitely not finding him

Sleep was definitely not finding him. He was sleeping until Meredith scared him and shot up in bed. The thing that he couldn't figure out is why she wouldn't let him help her. She had picked a fight and kicked him out. Now he was at the trailer attempting to sleep. She was scared and he understood that, but making him leave wasn't fair. The edge of the bed moved slightly causing him to turn over. Avery snuggling up to him as Meredith tried to sneak in the bed.

"Sorry." She whispered in his ear.

"Mer, it's three in the morning." He sighed more so worried about her driving all the out there at that time of night.

"You left." She sniffled nuzzling her head against his neck.

"Because you told me to." He frowned shifting a little so they wouldn't wake Avery up.

"Well I didn't actually think you would listen… you never listen." She murmured not looking at him.

"You picked a fight with me." He said lifting her chin.

"I know… and I'm sorry." Meredith said finally looking into his blue orbs.

"Are we going to talk about this?"

"I…Derek they're not that bad…" she tried convincing him.

"What are they about?" he asked softly.

"Gabriel." She said a little lower then a whisper.

"Oh." Was all he could say.

"They're from when I was pregnant with Avery… I think I'm scared." She admitted sheepishly.

"Why are you scared? He can't hurt you, Mer."

"That's not it. The last time this happened… It happened extremely fast. I don't want that again."

"You're confusing me." Derek frowned

"I was the girl who loved tequila and one nightstands… That's all I did during college. I started working for Bungalow 8 a month after I graduated. I was there for three months and they sent me to London to check out sites for a new location… Gabe was a one nightstand that was hell bent on getting me to go out with him so I did. He proposed after a month… Then I found out I was pregnant with Aves. He was moving fast. I had no idea why, but I thought I loved him. A little bit after we found out he started to get annoyed with me. I started missing home, but I couldn't leave because I was carrying his child. When I was eight months pregnant he cheated on me…" she sighed as the tear silently rolled down her cheek.

"Mer, that isn't going to happen again, we will be a family." He whispered simply.

"You know life isn't always bright and shiny." She grumbled while he wiped her tears away.

"I know that, but we will make it work." He insisted.

"This is so fast…"

"I'm going to say this now and you can't get scared or run." Derek stated in a determined tone. He needed her to understand.

"Der…" she whispered moving her head to lay on his shoulder.

"Humor me."

"Fine… I won't run." Meredith sighed.

"Whether you like me saying this or not… You are the love of my life. I was married for eleven years and I never loved her the way I do you. Even though Aves isn't mine I love her like she is my own daughter. Our children will be loved Meredith and you should never question that. I am definitely not Gabriel." He said kissing the top of her head.

"I… Okay." She murmured.

"So no more hiding dreams from me?"

"I'll tell you if it happens again." She nodded in defeat.

"I want this pregnancy to be stress free. So if something is bothering you come to me and I'll handle it." He said taking his hand off Avery's little back and gently moved it to rub Meredith's slight baby bump.

"I will… I have a doctor's appointment coming up soon." She smiled placing her hand on top of his.

"After this one we have one more to go until we find out the sex." He grinned.

"I think it's a boy."

"You do?" he asked amused.

"Yeah, It feels different then when I was pregnant with Avery."

"Different." He frowned.

"Like my morning sickness lasts longer or something. I don't know… but I feel that he's a boy."

"A boy."

"Derek…" she whispered.

"Yeah?" he asked while his fingers played with her hair.

"Umm… You're the love of my life too." She said shyly.

"Oh…" he breathed with a small smile.

"I think we should tell people too."

"Tell people?"

"About the baby."

"Okay." He nodded trying to contain his excitement and happiness.

"I mean it's only a matter of time until I start to show… Avery needs to know she's going to be a big sister… I want her to adjust to this easily…" she rambled nervously.

"This will all work out, but we need to get sleep right now." He said with a yawn. Knowing tomorrow he was definitely going to need a few shots of espresso.

"Sleep…I love you." She said closing her eyes.

"I love you too." He said kissing her head.

He didn't expect her coming all the way out here to talk about the fight. She apologized and missed him. Derek now knew he was going to do everything in his power to keep his new little family safe.


	17. Chapter 17

Sleep was definitely not finding him

Today was rather odd Cristina decided to hangout and watch her mother's old surgery tapes. It had been years since Meredith had last seen them, but she actually loved watching them.

"I'm kind of in love with your mother." Cristina said in awe as she watched Ellis cut.

"She tends to have that affect on people who aren't her daughter."

"Showd I stay or showd I gooooooo." Avery sang as she colored.

"Is it singing?" Cristina asked raising an eyebrow.

"I think she's trying to." Meredith giggled.

"Showd I gooooo now!" she belted out again.

"Aves, are you singing?" she asked amused.

"Yes mommy."

"What song are you singing, baby?"

"The cwash… Daddy wuvs that song."

"Daddy?" Her heart almost stopped beating. Had Avery seen Gabe?

"Yeah, when he goes to work at the hospiww we wisten to it." She explained.

"Derek?"

"Daddy." Avery corrected a confused Meredith.

"I think the kid is trying to say McDreamy is her daddy." Cristina supplied.

"So Derek likes The Clash?" she said trying to understand.

"Daddy wuvs the cwashhh." She said more firmly this time.

"Fine, daddy loves The Clash." Meredith sighed defeat as she picked Avery up.

"Maybe it's good she forgot the other D-A-D-D-Y."

"I suppose… I'm just confused as to why all of the sudden she's calling him it." She said as Avery started touching her stomach.

"Mer, why is it doing that?" Cristina said glancing over from Ellis's surgery.

"I don't know… Aves what are you doing?"

"The baby in there mommy… daddy tawks to you tummy." She finally said giving her stomach a kiss.

"W…what?" Meredith stammered shocked.

"Oh this is good." Cristina said smirking. "McDreamy knocked you up?" she questioned.

"I…I…"

"Oh he did!" she exclaimed.

"How does she know?"

"You mean a two year old just called you out?" Cristina said in disbelief.

"She's almost three."

"Still."

"I… wow." Meredith said in awe as she played with Avery's curls.

"The nurses are going to hate you even more now."

"Cristina." She hissed that was not her top worry at the moment. She wanted to know how Avery knew she was having a baby.

"Aves?"

"Mommy?" Avery said mocking her serious tone.

"Avery Novelle James, tell mommy how you know about the baby." She asked softly, but seriously.

"Don't you think that's a loaded request for someone her age?" Cristina asked loving this whole situation.

"You… You are so not helping. Sit there and watch the holy grail of surgeries."

""Geez, pregnancy hormones make you bossy. She sighed as she received a glare from Meredith.

"Baby, please answer mommy." Meredith said softly.

"Miss Cady says babies are in tummies. She has a bery big tummy, mommy." She said explaining to Meredith about the hospitals head of the daycare. "Daddy tawks to you tummy, you say daddy awot." She added while shrugging.

"Derek and I just decided to tell people… the person I wanted to tell most already knows." Meredith said in shock to Cristina receiving no feedback. "Hello?"

"Oh, so I'm allowed to speak?"

"Please."

"How far along are you?"

"A little over three months… I found out over a month ago."

"She's smart and apparently observant. I suggest you watch her." Cristina nodded.

"You are so wise and helpful." Meredith said rolling her eyes.

"I try." She shrugged

"Mer." Derek called from the foyer.

"Daddy." Avery exclaimed jumping off her mother's lap to greet him.

"Daddy?" he questioned with a small grin on his face while picking her up.

"He's sounds too happy, I have got to leave. Call me later Mer." Cristina said getting up to leave.

"Okay." She said waiting for Avery and Derek to walk in the room.

"So daddy, huh?" he asked still holding Avery as he sat next to Meredith.

"Uhhh… she just started saying it before you came in."

"Really?"

"Yeah, she was singing The Clash… by the way seriously? Then she went on about how much her daddy loves The Clash." She explained as she watched Avery sucked her thumb so content to be with Derek.

"I do love The Clash." He smiled kissing the top of Avery's head.

"She really loves you." She mused.

"I really love her." He whispered smiling at Meredith.

"Daddy wuv the baby?" Avery asked reaching over to touch her mothers slightly rounded stomach again.

"Wait you told her?" he said kind of hurt. He wanted to be there when she told her.

"No, she just kind of knew." She said quickly.

"She knew?"

"She apparently watches us and listens to the day care lady at the hospital."

"Katy is pregnant… So she knows." He breathed.

"Yeah, but I don't think she understands."

"Aves?" he asked gently causing her to look up.

"Daddy?"

"I love being called that." He said grinning at Meredith. "Aves you know you're going to be a big sister."

"A big sister?" she asked intrigued.

"Yeah." Meredith said quietly.

"Mommy and I will need your help with the new baby." He said.

"I pway with her?"

"You can play with her or him." He nodded.

"Maybe we should wait on explaining it to her… she's still so young."

"Alright, but we have to make her feel included. This will be a huge adjustment for her, Mer."

"I know…" she sighed.

"Baby a girw." Avery suddenly said.

"She thinks it's a girl." Meredith giggled.

"I really want to know now." Derek sighed.

"Patience is a virtue Dr. Shepherd." She said giving him a quick kiss.

"Yeah, yeah" he grumbled playfully.

Avery knowing made this feel easier. They were a family and now it all was working out. She was having Derek's baby and she couldn't be happier, but in the back of her mind she still knew it was possible for their happiness to be short lived.


	18. Chapter 18

Sleep was definitely not finding him

**Author Note: This is such a filler chapter. I'm kind of not satisfied with it. Well here it is and I love you're comments!!**

He was in a bad mood. Derek wanted to be at home with Meredith and Avery, but was paged in for an emergency. The emergency being Ellis Grey. He was just a consult on the case, but he was still very much involved due to Ellis's wishes.

Meredith had her doctor's appointment a few days ago and the doctor said everything looked good, but he was concerned with her blood pressure. His goal was to keep her as relaxed as possible so she could enjoy this.

"…It's just they were so hot. I wasn't expecting Hahn and Torres to do that!" Mark said happily. "Shep?"

"Huh?"

"I'm not repeating that amazing story again… no on second thought I probably will, but not now." Mark sighed.

"What are you going on about?" Derek asked looking up from the chart.

"Hahn and Torres making out in the parting lot."

"Oh that's nice." He said writing something down.

"Derek focus." Mark said taking the chart from him.

"What?" he sighed still distracted.

"You're in a daze and for a surgeon that's not a good thing." He pointed out.

"It's just Ellis's condition is getting worse and there is nothing we can do… Avery called me daddy last night…" He trailed off smiling slightly. "And…"

"Grey's pregnant." Mark finished.

"How do you know?"

"Man, her boobs have gotten huge."

"Why are you looking?" he glared.

"Well it's kind of hard not to… and last week she had that one dress on when we were watching the game. That's when it finally clicked." He stated proud of himself.

"I guess there's no need telling anyone because everyone is figuring it out." Derek grumbled.

"Who is figuring it out?"

"Aves did and she's two."

"That's kind of sad for you… The nurses are going to be pissed." He chuckled.

"Why?" he frowned.

"Because their man candy is domesticated."

"I've been domesticated for a while…and you just called me man candy." He said raising an eyebrow.

"I know the nurses are ruining me." He frowned.

"Daddy!" A little voice called from down the hallway.

"Hey." Meredith murmured holding a wiggling Avery.

"What do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" he smiled taking her from her mother.

"We missed you." She said giving Derek a quick kiss.

"Thanks I missed you guys too." Mark grinned.

"We weren't talking about you Mark." Meredith giggled as Derek ran his hand over her slight baby bump.

"Now I'm hurt… Congrats Grey."

"Oh Derek told you." She breathed.

"No, I actually guessed." He smirked letting his eyes drift to the evidence.

"Mark, I swear…" Derek hissed.

"Is that my pager I hear? Yeah I think it is." Mark said chuckling.

"Uhhh… Do I even want to know what that was about?"

"No." Derek said giving her a quick kiss.

"Daddy?" Avery sighed holding onto Derek a little tighter.

"Avery what's wrong?"

"She's been like this all day… she keeps asking for you." She frowned.

"Mer, I'm sure she's fine." He assured her.

"I know, but she's usually never this attached to anyone." She said with worry in her eyes and Derek could see it.

"How about she stays with me while I work on post-ops?" he offered.

"Derek you're busy… we just came to see you…"

"I'm never to busy for my girls. Besides when I'm done with this I can go home."

"You're slightly cheesy." She smiled.

"I am… Go see your mother and she can stay with me."

"You sure?" She asked still afraid they were bothering him.

"Stay with Daddy." Avery said her lower lip quivering.

"No crying, princess." He said softly giving Avery a kiss on the head.

"I'll go see my mom, but she is worrying me." Meredith sighed nodding towards Avery.

"Don't worry." Derek whispered giving her a soft kiss.

"I'll be back." She breathed turning to go to her mother's room.

He knew he should have told her about Ellis's condition, but that was Dr. Wheeler's job now. Derek knew that Meredith would still be broken with the loss of her mother even though they were never close. He walked over to the nurse's station and sat Avery on the counter.

"Daddy, what are we doing?" she asked curiosly.

"We are doing doctor things… writing on these." He explained, showing her the chart.

"Why?" she asked furrowing her brow just like Meredith.

"Dr. Shepherd who is this?" the nurse asked sweetly chomping away on her Twix bar.

"Daddy." Avery grumbled not liking the stranger.

"Daddy?" she asked frowning.

"My daughter."

"I didn't know you had any kids." The woman frowned still trying to maintain a smile.

"She's my girlfriends daughter…"

"Oh so she's not your actual daughter."

"I think of her as my own… actually she's going to be a big sister in five and a half months." He smiled proudly.

"Your girlfriend's having a baby?"

"Yes we're having one."

"Congratulations Dr. Shepherd."

"Thank you…" he said trying to remember her name.

"Rose." She told him with a smile.

"Rose." He nodded.

"Well I'll let you get back to work." She said awkwardly.

"Thanks." He smiled and went back to his chart.

"Daddy, when I play with the baby?"

"Aves it's going to be awhile…" he said still writing on the chart.

"Why?"

"Why do I feel like you have a new favorite word?" Derek chuckled.

"You are sooooo siwy." She giggled.


	19. Chapter 19

Sleep was definitely not finding him

She was flipping out and they couldn't take it. They wanted to watch the surgical tapes so they both agreed to baby-sit. Actually George and Izzie were babysitting, but still Avery was screaming bloody murder, which drove Cristina and Alex crazy.

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaddddddddddddddddddyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" Avery screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Shut her up… Shut her up… Shut her up…" Alex yelled with his hands over his ears.

"Moooooooo…mmmmmmyyyyyy." She hiccupped.

"She is getting louder. That is impossible!" Cristina groaned over the screams.

"You two are not helping." Izzie said loudly over Avery's cries as she bounced her on her hip.

"It won't stop." Cristina cried.

"Stop screaming and maybe she'll calm down." George sighed as he patted the little girls back.

"Shut it Bambi!" Alex snapped turning the TV up to full volume.

"Seriously? Alex and Cristina kitchen now." Izzie demanded as calmly as possible.

"Barbie you're not the boss of me!" Cristina hissed.

"Now!" she demanded.

"Dude, let's go she's pissed." Alex said knowing how Izzie got. He grabbed Cristina's elbow and they both hurried into the kitchen.

"Avery, please calm down for Aunt Izzie and Uncle George." She soothed.

"Noooooooooo!" she screamed her face turning bright red.

"Shhh…shhh… Aves calm down jelly bean." George said softly as he took her from Izzie. "Tell us what's wrong." He said brushing her now wet hair out of her face as she started to calm down.

"You have got to be kidding me." Izzie sighed putting her face in her hands.

"Kids love me." He shrugged. "Now Aves tell Uncle George why such a little princess is so upset?"

"They… they weft… me." She whimpered into George's shoulder.

"Aves, mommy and daddy will be back." Izzie said from the couch.

"They back… a wittle bit?" she hiccupped again.

"Of course you silly girl. They love you." He said kissing her head.

"Daddy won't weave?" she asked taking a deep breath.

"Aves, daddy loves you and mommy he's not going to leave." Izzie assured her.

"Daddy in New Work weft." She said biting her lip nervously.

"Oh." Izzie said looking at George quickly. They both had no clue on how to fix this. After a few minutes the front door opened. Meredith rushed in through the door with Derek following in behind her.

"Aves." Meredith murmured to her daughter, but Avery just buried he face in George's neck. The both saw the tear streaks on her face.

"Avery." Derek tried.

"No." she mumbled loudly sticking out her hand.

"Aves, mommy and daddy are home." George encouraged.

"I reawy mad… at daddy and mommy." She grumbled and hiccupped.

"Thank God you're home." Cristina said sticking her head out the kitchen door, her and Alex ran out grabbing their things. "Iz, I'll be waiting in the car." Alex called over his shoulder.

"What the hell is going on?" Meredith snapped.

"Avery has been screaming like someone has been trying to kill her for the past two hours." Izzie sighed.

"That's what Cristina said when she called us… we had to leave the benefit." She said frowning.

"We tried… God knows we tried to calm her down, but she just lost it about a half an hour after you left." Iz explained walking with Meredith to the door.

Derek walked over to George and his heart started breaking when he saw the way she was clinging to him. Her eyes were starting to drift shut. She looked absolutely exhausted. He turned to look at Meredith, but her and Izzie were talking low out in the hallway.

"Here let me." He said quietly to George as he handed Avery over. She lifted her head, her dark brown eyes looking into his blue ones. "You bad daddy." She whimpered still looking up at him. He took her over to the couch and sat down.

"Aves, why am I bad?" he choked out. She was hurting because of him.

"You weft me." She said as fresh tears started streaming down her little face.

"Mommy and I went to dinner with other doctor's… we came back."

"You weft." She repeated this time looking away from him.

"Derek." Meredith sighed from the doorway.

"She hates me, Mer." He said weakly.

"No she doesn't." she said running her hand against his cheek. "Aves, how about we have a big girl talk?"

"Bad mommy." She whimpered trying to get off Derek's lap.

"Avery Novelle that is enough." She said firmly as Avery got down and headed toward the stairs.

"Mer." Derek sighed.

"No Derek, she will not behave like this."

"We broke her." He said sadly.

"She is two and she is perfectly fine." She said rolling her eyes at how ridiculous he was being. "Avery where do you think you're going?" Meredith asked picking her up.

"My room." She said glaring with her little eyes.

"Okay Miss two going on sixteen you are going to talk to me and daddy."

"No tawk you bery bad… timeout."

"Mommy and daddy don't get timeout… " Meredith said shaking her head.

"You weft." Avery pointed out.

"Baby, we are here now... Daddy and I will never leave." She tried assuring her.

"Never?"

"Never… we will always come back." She promised.

"Daddy in New Work weft me."

They were both in shock by her statement. She was so young, but so observant. Derek finally found his voice. "I'm here forever. I will never leave you, mommy, or the baby. I love you, Aves."

"How much?" she asked skeptically.

"This much." He said stretching his arms all the way out.

"Wow that a ho wot." She said with wide eyes. "I wuv you too, Daddy." Avery whispered climbing up on his lap and reached up giving him a kiss.

"So daddy gets kisses?" Meredith asked playfully.

"Mommy kisses too." She said crawling across Derek giving her mother a kiss. "Baby kiss." She giggled giving Meredith's stomach a kiss.

"Thank you, Avery."

"I sowy I cwied a wot." She sighed dramatically.

"It's okay you were sad." Meredith said softly while brushing her hair back.

"I was this much sad." Avery said sticking her arms out all the way.

"Oh no… you're happy now right?"

"I bery happy." She yawned.

"And very sleepy." Meredith giggled.

"We go bed."

"Yes we're going to bed… say good night to daddy." She said sitting her down on his lap.

"Night daddy… mo kisses." She said rubbing her nose against his.

"Night Aves." He murmured giving her back to Meredith. He watched them go up the stairs and could hear Avery say "I made daddy sad." Tonight was the first night this felt real. He had a little girl that completely depended on him. He was her world. He needed to make sure she knew he wasn't going anywhere…ever.


	20. Chapter 20

Meredith knew being four months pregnant was definitely no breeze in the park

Meredith knew being four months pregnant was definitely no breeze in the park. Her pregnancy with Avery was worse, this time the only thing that bothered her was she was sore. She woke up that morning and nothing would fit. She hadn't completely popped yet, but the bump was now evident.

"Tonight was insane." Izzie sighed plopping down in the chair.

"Everything hurts." Meredith groaned.

"You're okay though?" George asked concerned.

"Yeah just sore." She nodded.

"You can tell you're pregnant now." Izzie beamed.

"Great people can look at me and think poor fat girl." Meredith frowned.

"Mer, you're beautiful and not fat." George smiled.

"Thanks George." She sighed rolling her eyes.

"You could have went home early." Izzie offered sensing her mood.

"And have to watch Derek coddle Avery? No thank you."

"It can't be that bad." Izzie said.

"She is freaking spoiled." She grumbled.

"Oh…" Was all George could say.

"Ever since her cry fest he feels like he emotionally damaged her."

"She just doesn't understand."

"That's exactly what I told him… this one is definitely not going to be spoiled." She sighed rubbing her belly.

"Have you found out what you're having yet?" Izzie asked.

"No Friday we go to my appointment, but I'm almost positive it's a boy." Meredith nodded sitting back slightly resting her eyes.

"Cristina and Alex are betting on the results." She laughed.

"They would." Meredith replied opening her eyes.

"What does Derek want?" George asked.

"He doesn't care as long as the baby and I are healthy."

"Mer, he is really the perfect guy." Izzie sighed

"I know… I love him, Iz." She whispered.

"Trust me we all know." She groaned playfully. "Now go home."

"Okay bye guys." She sighed getting up slowly.

She was right the past few weeks Derek was trying to prove to Avery he wasn't leaving. Meredith knew that he wouldn't, but he needed to give her the validation. These thoughts occupied her mind while she made her way home. She quietly walked into her bedroom to find Derek asleep. Slowly crawling into bed she felt his arms encircle her.

"Hey." He whispered burying his face in her neck.

"Go back to sleep." Meredith said softly.

"Maybe I don't want to." Derek said placing soft kisses on her neck.

"Maybe I do." She giggled.

"Please, Aves is in her room sleeping." He pleaded.

"Oh is she? Why isn't she in here? Because if I remember correctly she's been sleeping in here with us for the past two weeks." She said turning around to face him.

"We needed alone time." He whispered as his hand started wandering underneath her shirt.

"You're trying… to distract me?" she moaned at his touch.

"No." Derek said a little to quickly.

"Yes you are Derek Christopher Shepherd." Meredith said in amused disbelief.

"I'm a bad daddy." He sighed removing his hand.

"No your not…"

"No… Avery screamed at me, telling me I'm a bad daddy. So she was put in time out. I went to check on her and she was asleep." He said a little sad.

"Why did she scream at you?" She whispered giving him a quick kiss.

"Mer…" he said guiltily.

"No, now I definitely want to know why she screamed at you." She said pulling away now looking down at him.

"She heard a phone conversation I had with Richard…"

"Avery is smart Derek, but I don't think a conversation would set her off."

"You're right… it was more like a keyword that set her off." He nodded.

"What keyword?" she asked biting her lip nervously.

"New York." He sighed.

"New York?" she breathed turning away from him.

"I need to go there for a conference."

"When?" she said turning back towards him.

"I leave Friday and will be back Monday."

"You have to go?" she asked with tears building in her eyes.

"I have to go." He whispered putting his forehead against hers.

"What about the doctor's appointment?" Meredith whimpered.

"I leave right after." He said wiping her tears away.

"Where are you going to stay?"

"My moms… I don't want to go." He whispered looking her in the eyes.

"We'll be alright." She said calming down some.

"Mark is going to stay here."

"He doesn't have to." She protested.

"It will make me feel better."

"Fine." She frowned.

"Avery is going to be mad at me." He sighed.

"She doesn't understand, but she will be fine."

"Fine is your favorite word." He chuckled slightly.

"I don't know what else to say… I won't see you for two whole days… and all three of us will miss you…" she said rubbing her baby bump.

"I'm going to miss all three of you." He murmured kissing her quickly then moved down to her belly.

"What are you doing?" she asked as a small giggle escaped.

"Talking to my child." He said matter-of-factly.

"Der…" Meredith said as the tears built up again. No one had ever spoke to her stomach either pregnancy. She knew Derek was excited and ready to be a father. He looked up at her a smiled before he began.

"Hey it's daddy… I have to go on a trip and I'm going to miss you. You need to watch out for mommy… Don't make her sick. If you get really hungry drive Uncle Mark crazy." He chuckled when he heard Meredith giggle. "We get to maybe find out who you are a little bit on Friday. Maybe we can find a name for you… Well mommy's sleepy and I'm sleepy so I'll talk to you later." He laid a soft kiss on her stomach and then went back to holding her.

"I love you." She whimpered cuddling into him.

"I love you too." He said kissing her neck again.

"Can we please sleep?… I'm sore and exhausted." She sighed.

"Yes, but I get an I.O.U."

"I can give you an I.O.U."

"Good." He breathed as his eyes drifted shut.

She knew he was asleep. She couldn't find sleep because she had a feeling…


	21. Chapter 21

Meredith knew being four months pregnant was definitely no breeze in the park

Today is the day they would find out if they would have a daughter or a son. It was also the day Derek had to leave for his conference. Avery didn't get the concept of him going on a trip so they really didn't speak about it in front of her. They were sitting in the Dr. Lewis's office waiting.

"Are you excited?" She asked noticing the permanent grin on his face.

"I am." He smiled bouncing Avery on his knee.

"Daddy we see baby?" Avery asked curiously.

"We'll see it on that TV." Derek said pointing to the screen next to Meredith.

"Do you think we'll be able to find out today?" she asked nervously.

"I don't see why not you're almost five months, …" he said being cut off.

"Dr. Shepherd and Miss Grey." The older man smiled.

"Dr. Lewis." Derek greeted.

"And who might this lovely lady be?" he asked.

"Me Avey." She said shyly hiding her face against Derek.

"You're the big sister?" he asked gently.

"She is." Meredith giggled.

"That's a good job to have." He nodded seriously.

"I get to hewp wif baby." She whispered.

"You do?"

"Uh huh." She nodded.

"Would you like to see the baby?" Dr. Lewis asked her.

"Yes, daddy and mommy are cited." She said happily now warming up to the doctor.

"Daddy is very excited." Meredith giggled while Derek held her hand with his free one.

"Let's get started, Meredith this will be a little cold." He said putting the get on her bump.

"Mommy wook at the TV." Avery said in awe at the moving around on the screen.

"That's the baby Aves." Derek whispered to her.

"The baby?" she asked scrunching her little nose.

"It's you're baby sister." Dr. Lewis smiled.

"A girl." Derek breathed.

"Meredith everything is looking good. She is growing wonderfully. The only thing that concerns me is your weight. You are a little under for nineteen weeks."

"All we need to do is feed her more, right?" Derek asked receiving a glare from Meredith.

"That's one way of putting it." He chuckled. "Okay, that is all for today, I'll see you guys in a few weeks." Dr. Lewis said wiping her stomach off and getting up.

"Thank you Dr. Lewis." She smiled at the older man leaving the room.

"So a boy huh?" Derek smirked.

"Shut up." She mumbled.

"We are going to have another little girl running around." He smiled kissing her forehead.

"Ashten." she whispered more to herself testing out the name.

"Ashten?" he asked.

"Her name?... I'm just testing it out… People don't usually have a name picked out yet, because things happen…"

"Mer, I love it… Ashten." He grinned kissing her again.

"Baby?" Avery asked confused looking at Meredith then the screen.

"Mommy has a baby girl in her belly."

"Wike me?"

"Just like you." He said kissing her head.

"I'm a big girw." She frowned.

"Of course you are." He nodded.

"Der, she doesn't get it. We'll explain it to her when the baby comes." Meredith sighed.

"We have to go now or I'll miss my flight." He frowned looking at his watch.

"Okay."

She didn't want him to leave…


	22. Chapter 22

Meredith knew being four months pregnant was definitely no breeze in the park

He was nervous. Avery was playing with her Dora doll in the back seat and Meredith was sitting next to him biting lower lip. Before they got in the car Derek reminded Avery of her job. He just hoped she would remember what she had to do. All he could do is wait.

"Mommy?" her little voice called.

"Yes, Aves?" she asked distracted.

"Can I haf my cookies?" Avery asked looking quickly at Derek.

"Cookies?" she asked.

"I put a container of animal cookies in her bag." He explained.

"Oh…" she said leaning forward shuffling through the bag. They both could hear Avery's tiny giggle from the back seat. Meredith looked behind her suspiciously. "Derek why is she giggling?"

"No clue." He said quickly looking back at the road.

"You both are very weird." She sighed finally finding the cookies. She opened up the container and found something she didn't expect.

"What's wrong?" he said smiling at her speechless expression.

"Daddy we prized mommy!" Avery squealed.

"Derek…" she breathed with tears streaming down her face. She held the ring in her hand. It was beautiful. It was simple. The ring had a diamond in the middle of it with little diamonds going down the sides. With the distraction of the ring she didn't realize he had pulled over.

"Meredith…" he started taking her hand in his. "I love you… you are the love of my life. You are the mother of my children. I need you to be my wife…" he said with pleading eyes that she felt were looking into her soul.

"I want to be your wife." She whispered.

"You'll marry me?" he smiled kissing her quick.

"You're surprised I'm saying yes?" she giggled, the tears making her eyes sparkle.

"No."

"Mommy wing pitty." Avery said.

"It's very pretty… perfect." Meredith breathed looking at it again.

"Mer…" he said trying to get her attention.

"I hate you." She whispered.

"Hate me?" Derek asked amused.

"You had to do this right before you left… I'm thinking this was you're thought process "Hi I'm McDreamy, I must be perfect and… corny and… make Meredith miss me more… love me more." Am I right that's what… made you do this." She rambled wiping at her tears.

"That's exactly what I was thinking. You know me so well." He chuckled kissing her.

"Audience… in the back seat." She sighed running her hand through his hair.

"She's busy with Dora." He pointed out.

"Mommy cwying." Avery frowned.

"Mommy's happy baby." She sniffled a little as Derek wiped her tears away. He started up the car and they were back on the road.

"Avey happy." She giggled.

"She's going to be mad at me." Derek sighed.

"Mark's meeting us there?" She asked avoiding his statement.

"He is… we're leaving the car there and he'll take you guys home."

"Okay." She nodded. The thought of Derek leaving if only for a couple days was breaking her heart. She never got attached to people until him. Her mother always taught her to be independent. So she depended on no one. Derek definitely changed that in her life.

He noticed her quietness when they arrived at the airport. She had gotten Avery out of the car and held her close. Derek followed behind them. Her moods were all over the place she was happy, sad, angry, and distant all in the matter of moments. Mark was standing by the entrance waiting for them.

"Shep… Grey." Mark smiled and then frowned when he noticed Derek shaking his head. Looking at Meredith he noticed she had been crying, he also saw the ring. "Congrats Grey?"

"Thanks…" she murmured heading over to sit in a chair.

"Man, is everything okay?"

"She doesn't want me leaving." He sighed.

"So am I getting a nephew?" he asked changing the subject.

"Actually another niece." Derek smiled slightly.

"Shepherd curse." Mark chuckled.

"Ashten is a blessing not a curse." He hissed.

"Ashten?" he said ignoring his angry tone with the joke.

"Meredith picked her name out." He nodded.

"I like it… You know you have nothing to worry about."

"I know… It's only a few days." He sighed.

"Go say bye to your girls."

"Bye Mark and thanks again."

"Don't mention it Shep." He shrugged.

Derek slowly made his way over to his girls. Meredith sat there with an almost sleeping Avery.

"Aves give daddy a kiss." Meredith said softly as tear rolled down her cheeks. Derek kneeled down in front of them.

"I'll see you later." He whispered kissing Avery's forehead.

"Waiter." She said as her eyes closed.

"Meredith…"

"We don't… have to do the goodbye thing… It's not goodbye… You'll be back Monday." She quietly cried.

"Monday… I miss you already." He said as his hand wiped more of her tears away.

"I miss you too." She whimpered.

"I have to go…"

"I know." She nodded.

"I love you." He said kissing her.

"Love you too." She breathed deepening the kiss. He slowly pulled away and placed his hand on her stomach.

"Ashten be good for mommy." He smiled looking up at Meredith.

"She will." She murmured.

"I'll call you when I get in."

"Okay."

He got up and grabbed his bag. Mark walked over and sat down next to Meredith putting his arm around her. Avery was now asleep. Meredith was losing it as her tears now poured she tried burying her face in Mark's shoulder. Derek looked back and she was breaking his heart. "Monday" he kept repeating to himself.


	23. Chapter 23

The sleeping definitely didn't happen last night

The sleeping definitely didn't happen last night. He got in around two in the morning. After leaving his family his flight ended up getting delayed. Derek called Meredith repeatedly, but nothing not even Mark was picking up. He was now more then worried.

"Derek." Grace Shepherd greeted her son taking a sip of coffee.

"Mom." He semi-sighed. His mother was not a fan of him running away to Seattle after the Addison fiasco, but now she was even more upset about him having a child on the way with a woman she never met.

"Is everything alright?" she asked looking up from the paper, noticing his tired features.

"Meredith isn't picking up her phone." He said running his hand through his hair.

"Have you tried Mark?" she suggested.

"He's not answering either."

"I'm sure they're fine." She tried to assure him.

"You look so concerned." He huffed sarcastically.

"Derek, I've never met her… to me this is all so fast." She sighed.

"Everything was slow with Addison and look where that got me." He snapped.

"I just want you happy." She said softly.

"I'm very happy… Here is a picture of Avery." He nodded pulling the picture out of his wallet.

"She is beautiful…That is Meredith?" Grace assumed looking at the picture Mark had taken of the three of them. Meredith had no idea Mark was fooling around with her camera until after the fact. She was sitting on Derek's lap on the couch, her head resting on his shoulder. She was looking up at him and his hand was on her small baby bump. Avery sat next to them looking at the camera with a big smile on her face.

"It is." He smiled brightly. "I love her mom. Even if she wasn't having the baby I would still be marrying her."

"You proposed?" she asked glancing from the picture to him.

"Before my flight… I hid the ring in a animal cookies container." Derek's grin grew.

"Very creative… When the baby is born I'm flying out to see my newest grandchildren and soon to be daughter-in-law." She added. Just watching him talk about them she knew he was in love. He was never this way about Addison or any other woman for that matter.

"We would like that." He smiled then noticing the front page of The New York Times that was now lying on the table. It wasn't the headline, but it was still noticeable. "The loss of a great doctor and humanitarian" It stated.

"Derek, What's wrong?" his mother frowned, when she noticed his face turn white.

"I… I need to get home." He breathed.

"Tell me what is wrong?" she said cautiously.

"She… Meredith… her mother is dead." He said skimming the article. Grace frowned turning the paper around to read the article.

"This is terrible." She sighed feeling sympathy for Meredith's loss. Bits and pieces of the article said how great Ellis truly was to the world.

"That is not it. This has become nationwide news." He said grabbing his phone dialing Mark's number. Not explaining his panic to his mother.

"I don't understand."

"He can find them." He breathed before Mark picked up the phone. "Why didn't anyone call me?" he growled over the phone.

"How did you know?" Mark sighed running his hand over his face tiredly and then leaned against the door of Meredith's room.

"The Times."

"Shit… What does the article say?"

Derek picked up the paper and started to read. "Dr. Ellis Grey passed away in the middle of the night at Seattle Grace Hospital… Then it speaks of her accomplishments with The UN and The Grey Method… She was survived by her daughter Meredith Grey and granddaughter Avery James who is also the daughter of Gabriel James, Vice President of James Media…" he read. "It say's nothing of where Meredith resides so that's good right?" Derek asked hopeful.

"To be honest… the fact that her mother has died here means she well be here regardless. I think the reason for it being on the front page of The Times is Gabriel's way of taunting her because now he has something to go on." Mark said honestly.

"Mark, are they alright?" he asked.

"Her and Avery are finally asleep. She says she's not leaving your room until you come home… She has no idea about the papers." He sighed.

"Tell her I'm coming home… I'll tell her then about the paper."

"Derek?" Grace asked concerned.

"Mark, book me a flight."

"He's not going to get to her…" was all Mark could get out before Derek hung up.

"Derek!" she tried again louder watching him start to pace.

"Mom!" he snapped stopping to look at her.

"Will you please explain what is going on?" she asked placing her hand on his arm motioning for him to sit.

"Gabriel is Avery's father." He sighed looking down.

"Mark's brother Gabriel?" she asked a little shocked knowing the past between her son and Gabe.

"Yes, when I met Meredith we didn't know that we both knew him. She came to Seattle to escape him, but now he can find her."

"He is the girl's father." She sighed.

"He might be her father, but I'm her daddy." He whispered giving his mother a somewhat desperate look that she had only seen on his face when his father died.

"Sweetheart, you have to give me more to go on." She said softly, smoothing his hair back.

"Gabriel tricked Meredith into creating an heir for James Media." He explained.

"What do you mean tricked?"

"As in pursued her… they dated and he got close enough to switch her birth control out. That made Avery come into the picture. While she was pregnant he cheated on her and by the time she caught him she went into labor. Mark helped her leave London."

"I can't believe anyone would do something so low." She breathed.

"Mom, Meredith is amazing... She is my everything… I have to protect her." He said desperately feeling that the whole situation was now out of his hands.

"I know you will." She nodded.

"I need to get ready to go."

"I'm coming with you." Grace said standing up.

"You don't have to. I'm just going to get the next flight out…" Derek trailed off trying to keep it together.

"No, I'm going to Seattle with you."

"Mom…"

"Derek you can argue with me, but either way I will be on that plane with you."

"Okay." He sighed worried about Meredith's reaction to all of this.

"Good now that, that's settled. We need to get ready." She smiled heading for the stairs.

Having his mother with him might help with things. She could help with Avery. One thing was for sure he had to get them out of the house.


	24. Chapter 24

The sleeping definitely didn't happen last night

"Mommy… Mommy." Avery whispered.

"Hmmm…" she groaned.

"Mommy wake up… pwease." She said shaking her shoulder a little.

"Aves sleep… please." Meredith said looking at her with one eye open.

"No moe cwying?" she asked remembering earlier when her mother couldn't stop crying and kept begging Mark for Derek.

"No crying just sleep." She sighed wrapping her arms around her small child.

"We sweep foevea?"

"No."

"When we wake ups?"

"When daddy gets home, baby." Meredith said kissing her head.

"Daddy weft." She frowned as tears started to build in her big brown eyes.

"Daddy will be back…he went on trip. It's mommy and Avery time." She explained rubbing Avery's back.

"And baby." Avery reminded her sitting up to kiss her mother's belly.

"Yes, Mommy, Avery, and baby time." She smiled weakly.

"Hey, what about daddy?" Derek said leaning in the doorway with a smile on his face.

"Daddy!" Avery squealed jumping up running to his waiting arms. He noticed Meredith was still facing the wall "Daddy I missed you face!"

"Missed my face?" he asked amused she must have gotten that from one of their friends.

"Yes… mommy is weally sad. She cwied a wot…" she whispered loudly in his ear giving him a concerned look.

"How about you visit downstairs with Uncle Mark? I have a surprise for you."

"A pise?" she asked putting her little forehead against his.

"Uncle Mark will show you." He said standing up and gave Avery to Mark who was waiting in the hall. " Mom's downstairs." Derek whispered so Meredith wouldn't hear. Mark was about question him with an explanation, but Derek just shook his head to drop it.

He looked over at Meredith laying on her side all he could see was her back. He slowly walked around the bed. He was taken back a bit when he saw her, within the past day she had completely popped. The vision in front of him made a small smile form on his face. She had her eyes closed as he got in the bed facing her.

"Mer." He whispered running his fingers through her hair.

"My mother's dead, Derek." She sighed.

"Yes."

"I think it's going to be okay."

"So you're okay?" he asked skeptically.

"I will be… I'm just glad you are here." She breathed, running her hand along his scruffy cheek.

"I got here as soon as I could." He said leaning into her touch.

"Derek I have a weird feeling… It's not necessarily bad, but it's weird." She admitted.

"I get those." He nodded.

"I also feel that you're hiding something from me." She said trying to read his face.

"Meredith." He sighed.

"Please…" she pleaded with him.

"Your mother is in the papers."

"I figured they would be all over this… How bad is it?"

"It was in The Times."

"His family practically owns it." She sighed taking her eyes off him now looking at the wall behind him.

"I am going to fix this." He whispered lifting her chin so she was looking at him.

"What if you can't?"

"I will."

"Okay." She nodded slightly looking into his eyes.

"So…" he smiled as his hand rubbed her belly. He needed to get her mind on happy things. Their baby is a very happy topic he thought.

"I popped." She frowned because right now she felt like a whale.

"I can see that." He grinned kissing her forehead.

"I'm huge." She said frankly.

"You're beautiful." He said in awe.

"You have to say that." She grumbled.

"I do?"

"Yes because this is partly your doing." She said motioning to her stomach.

"You definitely helped." He chuckled.

"That is very true." She sighed.

"I missed you." He said kissing her quickly.

"Sorry." She breathed.

"For what?" he frowned.

"You weren't even gone for 24 hours… you weren't gone long enough to miss us… You had to leave your conference because of me..." she rambled closing her eyes.

"Hey… Look at me." He said running his hand along her back.

"I'm looking." She sighed.

"First of all I love you and no matter where I'm at I will miss you. I will miss having you in my arms… I will miss the smell of your lavender conditioner on you… I will miss your infectious giggle… I will miss the way your nose scrunches up when you're flustered or frustrated… I will miss those beautiful green eyes looking into mine… Do you need me to go on?"

"No." she whimpered.

"Meredith, you have my heart… It will always be yours."

"You have mine too… I missed you... More than you'll ever know." She said scooting closer to him.

"Soon you'll be Mrs. Shepherd." He smiled hugging her close.

"I… I don't want to wait." Meredith said pulling back a little to look at him.

"What do you mean?"

"We shouldn't… I want to get married before we have the baby."

"You do?" he breathed.

"Nothing big… just something that is us." She smiled at her corniness. One thing was for sure she knew she wanted to marry him.

"We can do that."

"This is fast." She whispered biting her lip nervously.

"It is, but always remember we're forever." He said kissing her deeply.

"You are completely and hopelessly cheesy." She smiled against his lips. "What was Avery's surprise?"

"I brought someone important home with me." He said carefully.

"Someone important?"

"My mother."

"Your mother?"

"She wanted to come… She was worried about you and Aves."

"I've never met her… why would she care?" Meredith asked confused of why a stranger would care so much.

"Because you are family. Meredith she's going to love you." Derek encouraged.

"Mother's don't usually love me… I mean look at my own mother and…"

"Trust me, my mom loves you… I wouldn't have brought her here if I thought otherwise."

"She's downstairs?"

"Yes."

"I look disgusting." She whined.

"You look beautiful." He said kissing her quickly, smoothing her disheveled hair.

"Again you have to say that." She said rolling her eyes. "Besides I'm wearing a tank top and shorts that barley fit… I'm nearly naked." She sighed noticing his grin.

"You look fine she doesn't care what you're wearing."

""Its just I'm hot and uncomfortable… If I could I would probably be sleeping naked, but I can't with Avery and it's winter… Avery would freeze if I turned the air on… I'm a big hormonal freak!" she cried.

"No you're not. The baby just thinks we live near the equator. How about this we go downstairs and you can meet my mom then we'll come straight back to the room…" Derek suggested.

"Your mom is staying here." She stated.

"She actually got a room…"

"No she can stay in the guest room."

"You're sure?"

"Derek she's your mother… this is your house too."

"Well then I guess she's staying."

"Let's get this over with." Meredith said kicking the sheets off her.

"You're not changing?" he asked thinking she would at least through a t-shirt on.

"I feel to hot to change…"

"Mark's going to ogle you." He grumbled.

"He can ogle all he likes, but this is all yours." She said waving her arm up and down for emphasis.

"I like what's mine." He smirked.

"Your mom's going to think I'm hussy." She sighed looking in the mirror.

"She knows you're pregnant… she gets this stuff."

"Fine... If she hates me I blame you." She huffed walking out of the room.


	25. Chapter 25

She didn't know how she felt

She didn't know how she felt. Her hormones were all over the place. With her mother dying while Derek was away it threw her emotions out of whack. She had to be strong for Avery and she failed at that with all of the crying.

Meredith slowly made her way downstairs. Derek was still in their room, she felt like she should wait for him, but she definitely wanted to get this over with. Peeking in from the hallway she saw Mark sitting in the corner running his hand over his face almost as though he were annoyed. Then she looked over on the couch and saw probably one of the most beautiful women ever, which now made her feel insignificant. She had long light brown hair with just a little gray peeking out. Her face was pretty much flawless with only a few wrinkles. She had to be at least in her late fifties early sixties. How could this be Derek's mother? If anything Derek had to look like his father because she was not seeing the resemblance. Avery suddenly brought her back to reality when she heard her daughter's tiny confused voice. She now noticed Avery sitting on his mother's lap. She smoothed her little curls back as she talked to her.

"You daddy's mommy?? Daddy's you baby?" she asked furrowing her brow.

"Avery for the tenth time she is daddy's mommy, which would make her your Nana." Mark snapped like he was losing his mind.

"Mark…" Grace said his name with warning. "She is almost three she doesn't have to understand."

"I'm almost twenty-six and I don't get it." Meredith mumbled to herself. She was still hiding out in the hallway peeking around the corner when Derek walked up behind her.

"What's wrong?" he frowned wrapping his arms around her.

"Your mother is freaking gorgeous!" she exclaimed in a hushed voice.

"Mer…" he sighed pulling away to lean against the wall.

"Derek don't… look at me. I'm… I am meeting your classic movie star mother wearing a tank top that definitely can't cover me and my shorts are ridiculously short… She has to be wearing Chanel… and I look like you met me at a strip club or something." She sobbed as quietly as possible. Damn hormones.

"Meredith you look amazing and as for gorgeous you are the most gorgeous woman I have ever met." He said sincerely kissing her forehead.

"I…"

"Derek?" His mother called.

"They're probably out there making out… It's all the ever do." Mark groaned.

"Mark, we have small ears amongst us." Grace reminded him.

"Sorry mom."

"You Uncwe Mark mommy too?" Avery questioned now scrunching her nose in frustration.

"Aves." He sighed.

"Mark, leave her alone." Grace warned.

"Mom." Derek smiled walking into the room with Meredith grasping his hand tightly.

"Derek." She smiled warmly.

"Mommy this is Nana!" Avery said excitedly.

"Hello Mrs. Shepherd… I'm Meredith." She said quietly hiding behind Derek to cover herself up.

Before his mother could say anything Mark decided to chime in. "Mer, I'm loving the outfit." He smirked, but frowned when he saw the tears building in her eyes and the major death glare Derek was throwing him.

"Mark out of the room now." Grace sighed.

"Mom." Mark tried.

"I don't care where you go just out of the room, please."

"Fine." He said getting up.

"I guess that shows you when to keep your mouth shut." Derek said smugly.

"Derek, take Avery and put her up to bed please." She suggested.

"But…" he frowned.

"I want to have an actual grown up conversation." She smiled at her son.

"Okay." He said giving Meredith a quick apologetic look when he saw the worry on her face. "You'll be fine." He whispered giving her another kiss on the forehead.

"Little Miss Avery I'll see you in the morning okay?"

"We can pway Nana?"

"Of course…Love you Aves." She said kissing both her cheeks.

"Wuv you Nana." She giggled at her new Nana's silliness. Derek picked her up and walked towards Meredith.

"Mommy, wuv you… I goes to sweep in my big bed?"

"Yes baby." She giggled slightly at her daughter's intuitiveness.

"Give mommy hugs and kisses Aves so you can go to sleep." Derek said. Avery leaned over and gave Meredith her hugs and kisses. Before she knew it she was alone with Mrs. Shepherd.

"Meredith you must be so uncomfortable standing…" Grace said warmly.

"I'm fine." Meredith shifted slightly.

"Derek tells me that's you favorite word… please sit." She chuckled.

"I… okay." She said slowly sitting on the edge of the couch.

"Your picture doesn't do you justice."

"Picture?" she asked furrowing her brow.

"Derek has one of you, him and Avery." She explained.

"Oh…" she said shifting slightly trying to pull her shirt down a bit.

"Avery is a amazing little girl you have done and excellent job raising her."

"Thank you Mrs. Shepherd."

"You can call me Grace."

"Okay." She murmured still playing with her top.

"Sweetheart, do you need a blanket?" she asked noticing her playing with her clothes.

"No… It's hot." She said embarrassed.

"You know I got like that when I was pregnant with Derek."

"Really?"

"Yes, I think I drove Christopher insane that winter… Kathleen is my oldest she was only a little over a year old. I had to keep up with her and it was tough. I was burning up all the time. I think it's a boy thing because I never went through that with any of the girls."

"The doctor says we're having a girl, but I swear it's a boy."

"I have a feeling it might be a boy… They thought Derek was a girl and I kept telling them it was a boy." Grace chuckled.

"Seriously?" Meredith giggled for a minute, then frowned. "I…I'm sorry… about my clothing."

"No need to apologize as long as you're comfortable. That's all that matters." She smiled.

"Trust me I am." She breathed laying back on the cushions.

"I want to thank you."

"For what?"

"For making Derek happy. We've all been worried about him for that last few years since he moved to Seattle. You have given him everything he has ever dreamed."

"All of this is so fast… I just don't want him to regret anything." Meredith sighed.

"Can I tell you something that I've really never discussed with any of my children?"

"Yes." She nodded slowly.

"I was eighteen when I met Chris. He was a surgical intern and I was in my rebellious hippie phase. I was at a sit in at NYU when things got out of hand the cops were pushing and I ended up falling, smacking my head off the ground. I was rushed to Mount Sinai… He was in the pit and the rest is pretty much history…. We dated for about four months and I found out I was pregnant with Kathleen. Christopher was adamant on making me his wife immediately... We got married right after we found out about her. He was my soul mate. I went from being hippie girl to wife and mommy in such a short time, but I would never change a minute of it. So it doesn't matter how fast things happen. Derek is his father inside and out I know he would never regret anything. I can tell he adores you." She smiled warmly.

"Oh."

"Do you have any names picked out?" Grace asked trying to get Meredith more talkative.

"Uh… If it's a girl Ashten and if it's a boy I was thinking Brody." She said quietly.

"Those are very good names." Grace smiled. At first she thought Derek had made a mistake, but after meeting Meredith she knew she was the best thing that ever happened to her son. "Meredith, do you mind?" she asked motioning to her stomach.

"No… It's your grandchild." She whispered as Grace gently placed her hand on her belly.

"Christopher would be so proud of him… To see the father he is today." She said softly.

"Derek, doesn't say much about him… how did he die? I'm… sorry I shouldn't have asked. Derek obviously didn't want me to know… I should just keep my mouth shut." She rambled.

"There's nothing to be sorry for. Derek has a hard time with it. He always has that's probably why he doesn't talk about it."

"I… don't need to know." She said quietly.

"You're part of the family you should know."

"Really, you don't have…"

"Derek was fourteen when his father died. My youngest Abbie was a month old she had cholic. Christopher was on-call that night, but did come home for a little bit to help me out. Derek and Mark were at piano lessons…" she stopped and smiled a little when she saw Meredith trying not to giggle at the fact they both took piano lessons. "My mother made him start piano when he was five, he refused to do it unless Mark took them too… Mark saw a pretty little girl in the room before their appointment, which made him not so hard to convince." She chuckled.

"He's never changed?" Meredith giggled resting her hand on her belly.

"No and I don't think he ever will."

"I'm sorry I interrupted." She said quickly realizing she was being rude.

"You're fine sweetheart… I love remembering when they all were my little babies."

"I think I get that." She sighed already knowing she got it. Avery was going to be three next week, but she was growing up so fast. She was too smart for her own good.

"I think you do…" Grace smiled before picking up where she left off in her story. "Chris said he would pick them up for me since Abbie was fussing. When he kissed me good-bye I never thought it would be the last time I would see him… Derek's piano teacher called me about an hour later asking if anyone was going to pick them up... It was only ten minutes away I knew something wasn't right. The hospital called me after I went and got the boys… He was in a car accident… He had a cranial bleed that caused him to hemorrhage… He died on the table." Grace breathed. She wasn't crying Meredith noticed she just looked extremely heart broken.

"I'm so sorry." Meredith murmured touching her arm gently.

"It's alright. It happened a very long time ago." She smiled weakly.

"Oh my God, Derek doesn't blame himself, does he?" she realized.

"Unfortunately they both blame themselves. That's why no one really talks about him because Derek feels as though, if Christopher wasn't picking him up then he would have never been in the accident." She sighed remembering how hard he was on himself up until college.

"It's why he's a neurosurgeon." She whispered realizing she just learned something about Derek that pretty much made him who is today.

"Yes… He would never admit that's why, but I know it is the reason."

"I feel as though I don't know him as much as he knows me." She started to whimper.

"What do you mean?"

"He's know everything about my life… My dad left when I was five… My mom was the most distant and coldest parent on the planet… I was pre-med for a semester, but changed to business to piss my mother off… She kept telling me I didn't have what it took to be a doctor I knew she was using reverse psychology… Trying to make me more determined…focused. I wanted to prove to her I was going to do what I wanted so I switched majors… Then right after grad school I was sent to London for work I met Gabe and he tricked me into producing an heir for him… I loved him at first, but now thinking about it I don't know if it was love because the way I feel about Derek that's…love… My point is I love him and tell him all the messy details of my life… He knows I'm an avoider and run away… But with him I don't want to run. I don't want to avoid… He doesn't open up…" she sobbed uncontrollably.

"Meredith…" Grace said softly pulling her into her arms. "Shhhhh… Derek loves you. He is so happy… I've never seen him this in love." She assured her.

"He doesn't…want me… know who he is." She breathed through her tears. She officially hated hormones they made her cry and look pathetic. "My mother…is dead and Derek doesn't… let me know him."

"Meredith?" Derek frowned walking into the room.

"Sweetheart…" his mother tried.

"No mom, why is she crying?" he hissed.

"Derek Christopher do not snap at me." She warned.

"Sorry." He grumbled leaning down in front of Meredith who just turned on her side so he couldn't look at her.

"You two should talk… I need to get to the hotel." Grace said softly.

"Mom you're staying with us. Mark is upstairs getting your room ready."

"Derek I can stay…"

"With us." He finished smiling slightly while he rubbed Meredith's back.

"I'll be upstairs then." She sighed getting up. "Be there for her." She whispered giving him a kiss on the forehead.

"It's at the end of the hallway." He said as she nodded leaving the room. Meredith was now laying on the couch sobbing still with her back to him.

"Meredith." He whispered.

"D…Don't… please." She choked out.

"Shhhh… what's wrong, Mer?"

"Hormones… me… freak." She whimpered over her shoulder.

"You're not a freak. Tell me what's making you cry."

"You want to know why… I'm crying… my eyes…out?"

"Mer…"

"You never tell me anything about you…I just want to know you!" she said louder than intended.

Derek sat a little shocked they talked or so he thought they did. Right now she had him worried with all the crying. This wasn't good for her or the baby. "What do you want to know?" he asked softly.

"Ser…Seriously?" she asked shifting on the couch so she was facing him.

"I have nothing to hide from you, Mer… Whatever you want to know I'll tell you."

"You never talk about your father or your ex-wife… I don't know, you know…everything about me." She frowned as the tear poured down her face.

"I don't talk about my father because the last time I saw him was two days before he died." He whispered pushing her hair out of her face. "If he wasn't coming to get Mark and I he would still be alive… everyone says otherwise, but I know it's the truth." Derek said sadly.

"You can't think like that." she murmured running her tiny hand along his face.

"I try not to think about it at all." He admitted quietly leaning into her touch.

"He was you're father and he loved you."

"I know… It hurts still that's why I don't talk about it because it feels like it's my fault." He whispered.

"You we're fourteen… There is nothing that can change what happened… You're mother told me about your dad… He sounds like an amazing dad." Meredith said honestly.

"He was."

"She said he would be proud of the kind of daddy you have become."

"He would?"

"I think he would. You're the best daddy to Aves… That little girl has never adored her own father the way she adores you. You're her world." She smiled.

"I love Aves."

"I know… And this one…" she smiled taking his hand and placed it on her stomach. "Is going to love you more then anything."

Derek smiled softly at her, leaning in kissing her belly. "I love you." He said with so much emotion it kind of surprised her. Something left him broken and she had no idea what.

"Der?" she questioned.

"Addison couldn't have kids… my ex-wife…"

"Oh."

"She didn't want them when we were younger because we had our careers to focus on… I agreed with her until seven years into our marriage I kind of wanted to be a father. Three of my sisters have tons of kids. I wanted kids… She said she wanted them too. We tried for two years. We both decided to see if anything was wrong… The doctor said Addison only had two viable eggs left." He sighed running his hand through his hair. Meredith frowned at the look on his face. "Then he said he thought this was caused by the pregnancy she had terminated the year before." He choked out.

"Derek… I'm so sorry." She breathed it was all Meredith could say.

"You have nothing to be sorry for… That is when the problems started. I became distant and she was cheating…"

"She was an idiot."

"What?" he asked meeting her eyes.

"To not want to be with you… Have kids with you…She was an idiot."

"Because we're doing all of these things… What does that make you?" he asked slightly amused.

"An incredibly smart and lucky woman." She nodded with a smile.

"That you are." He chuckled kissing her quickly.

"I love you."

"I love you too… In fact I love all three of you very much."

After a few minutes of just staring at her in amazement Derek broke the comfortable silence. "Now can I take my beautifully intelligent fiancé to bed?"

"Beautifully intelligent?" she giggled.

"Don't make fun of my phrasing." He chided playfully.

"Sorry." She yawned.

"Bed for you Miss Grey."

"Mrs. Shepherd." She corrected.

"Mrs. Shepherd… I love the sound of that." He grinned.

"I do too." She beamed just thinking about her future with this man.


	26. Chapter 26

Today she was sore

Today she was sore. Derek made her take a time out from the party things. Even though it was just going to be their family she wanted Avery's third birthday to be nice. It was her back's fault. Derek saw her wince and that was it, now his mother took over everything. Avery was taking her nap in the playroom while her and Derek laid on the couch in the living room.

"I'm not an invalid." She sighed against his neck.

"I know that." He smiled turning is head to kiss her.

"Then why are you making me lie down and do nothing?" She pouted.

"Because I love laying down and doing nothing with you."

"That's a lie."

"What is?" he asked curious.

"You don't love doing nothing with me you definitely love doing something with me." She giggled as she shifted to straddle him.

"As much as I love doing something with you… we have a three year-old in the next room and… my mother in the kitchen." He breathed as she sucked on his neck. His hands instantly going to her hips.

"Porny thoughts, Derek… You're turning me down?" she asked in disbelief raising an eyebrow.

"Not turning you down more like taking a rain check." He smiled running his hand up the hem of her now tight t-shirt.

"You're teasing me." She moaned.

"You've been teasing me with the t-shirt and shorts all afternoon."

"That's not teasing… I'm comfortable." She nodded kissing him quickly.

"Whatever you say." He chuckled while his phone beeped.

"I got it." Meredith grinned wickedly leaning above him to grab his phone off the end table.

"Mean." He grumbled as she handed him his phone.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"You meant to put your boobs in my face." He frowned glaring at her.

"Derek, that's inappropriate I would never do that with your mother in the kitchen." She said shocked while a giggle escaped her lips. She watched him sigh as he read the text Mark sent him.

"I have to go to the store." He sighed.

"Why?"

"There's a problem with the cake."

"But I don't want you to go." She said shimming down slightly and wrapped her arms around him.

"It will be quick." He promised giving her a quick kiss and was surprised when she deepened it. "I need to get up." He breathed.

"I don't think you have a problem with that." She giggled.

"Mer, I think I like pregnancy hormones." He chuckled shifting her gently off of him.

"You would." She giggled,

"I'll be back." He nodded hurry out the room.

"Okay." She sighed. It was his idea to lay on the couch. They were having fun and then Mark had to ruin it with a cake crisis. It wasn't fair. She heard a faint knock at the door. The smile she had earlier grew.

"I knew you couldn't stay away from porny thoughts." She said finally freezing in the doorway.

"Porny thoughts… Is that how your late mother taught you to answer a door?" the man replied smoothly.

"Gabe…Gabriel." Meredith choked out.

"The one and only, darling." He grinned, but it faltered slightly when he gave her a once over look. Her hair was in its usual messy ponytail that he was use to seeing. She had a tight black t-shirt, but the one thing he didn't expect to see was now just screaming at him. She was pregnant and the hand she was running over her stomach had a massive piece of hardware on it.

"Wh…What are you doing here?" she whispered.

"If you didn't know today is our daughters birthday." He said snidely.

"I know what today is." She snapped as her hands went to her hips to stand in defense.

"Oh did I strike a chord or is it just the pregnancy hormones?" Gabriel smirked leaning in the doorway.

"You have no right…" she started, but he cut her off.

"I have no right? I'm finding this a brilliant, Meredith… You leave home for six months and have managed to get yourself knocked-up. This is the kind of environment you want Avery surrounded in? Really, I never thought you would be this irresponsible." He hissed.

"What's so irresponsible about this situation?"

"The fact that you are carrying a strangers child… you can't be more than five months pregnant. You slept with someone as soon as you arrived here. You brought a stranger around our child." He said venomously.

"My husband isn't a stranger." She said as the words tumbled out of her mouth. It wasn't a complete lie her and Derek were engaged.

"Husband?" he yelled in question.

"Yes as in the man I share a name with and will spend the rest of my life with." She yelled back.

"I actually never thought you would ever be so stupid."

"How does being married make me stupid? I am happy… Avery is happy. I would never do anything that wasn't in her best interest… that would damage her." She hissed. He was making her furious. Thinking she was putting her happiness before Avery's.

"He is probably in this for the money." He accused.

"Oh yes, he is in this for the money especially since he makes millions a year."

"Millions?" he scoffed. "Here in Seattle?"

"He's a world renowned surgeon." She snapped matter-of-factly.

"You of all people should know that surgeon's don't have families… they're never around… Ellis is the perfect example of that. I can't believe you've dragged Avery and another innocent life into this." He berated her. Just as she was about to fight back the sound of little feet padding on the hardwood floor came from the living room.

"Mommy? Daddy?" Avery called running out into the hallway she froze.

"Looks like someone is happy to see her daddy." He grinned crouching down to his daughters level. Avery just looked at him hiding behind Meredith's leg.

"Gabriel…" Meredith said quietly knowing the war that would soon be unleashed.

"Ducky? What's wrong?" he frowned when she hid further behind her mother.

"I want daddy…" she whimpered looking up at Meredith with pleading eyes.

"I'm daddy." He hissed.

"Mommy…" she cried as tears rolled down her little cheeks.

"He went to help Uncle Mark get your princess cake, baby." She whispered wiping Avery's tears away.

"Meredith she can't possibly call this man daddy… I can't believe you are pulling something like this… brainwashing her." He said loudly still trying to savor what control he had left.

"I didn't brainwash her… she sees you for the monster you truly are." She yelled pulling Avery's little body closer to her.

"Meredith, what's going on out here?" Grace asked concerned.

"Grace Shepherd?" he said in shock.

"Gabriel." She nodded.

"Nana…" Avery whimpered sticking out her arms.

"Nana?" Gabriel asked confused, but then the look on his face showed that it all finally clicked. "You married Derek!" he fumed.


	27. Chapter 27

Lying to her was probably not the best thing

Lying to her was probably not the best thing. Mark's text told him "Hurry, Wicked Witch on west coast! Hospital Now!" With today being Avery's birthday he didn't want conflicts he wanted her and Meredith to be happy today. This was something he wanted Avery to have that was special before the baby came. Meredith yelled at him about all the gifts he got her saying he was making her spoiled. The one gift he had was more of a gift for the whole family and Meredith more than likely will be completely shocked.

"Derek!" Mark called down the hallway.

"Mark, it's my daughters birthday… what is so urgent?" he sighed.

"Addison's here on a consult…" he explained.

"And I need to be here because?" he asked annoyed.

"She's your evil ex-wife… she equals trouble." He pointed out what seemed to be the most obvious thing to him.

"I was at home… laying on the couch with Meredith… She was straddling me, Mark! You made me leave that to come out in the cold to maybe run into my evil ex-wife?" Derek said letting out a frustrated sigh.

"When you put it that way I'm sorry." He frowned.

"You're not forgiven." He sighed. "I thought you were suppose to be getting the cake?"

"I got it… it's where it's suppose to be. Karev and Izzie have everything set up." He grinned.

"Good… She thinks mom was setting the house up for the party." He smiled at his own sneakiness.

"She was packing everything right?"

"Just the stuff we would need and that I haven't gotten already."

"They're going to love it." Mark smiled.

"We need a fresh start." He nodded.

"Derek?" A voice called from behind him.

"Dr. Montgomery." He said curtly.

"I see you still act like a petulant child." She said knowingly.

"I'm not here to fight." He said running his hand through his hair. "I need to get home to my…"

"Wife… He needs to get home to his wife." Mark declared.

"Wife? When did you get married?" she asked raising an eyebrow. Nancy never told her Derek was seeing anyone.

"Just recently actually." Mark answered.

"Did you marry Mark?" she smirked.

"No he didn't… Him and his wife are expecting a baby." He said smugly knowing that would kick Addison off her high horse.

"Will you quit speaking for me!" Derek snapped at Mark.

"A baby?" she whispered in surprised.

"Yes she is due in May." He smiled just thinking about the child that would be his and Meredith's.

"Con…Congratulations." She said forcing a fake smile.

"Thank you." He said awkwardly now forcing a weird silence. The silence was broken by Addison's phone.

"I have to go… it's my fiancé." She sighed holding back her tears.

"Congratulations as well." He said offering a genuine smile.

"Yeah." She nodded rushing off. After she left, Derek's phone began to ring. He grinned looking at the caller ID.

"Hey." He said cheerfully.

"Der…" she whimpered.

"Meredith… what's wrong?" he asked as his heart was now in his throat.

"I just miss you." She lied knowing it was more then that.

"You're crying." He whispered.

"I want… I need you home with me." She begged.

"Are you and the baby alright? Is Avery alright?" he asked in panic.

"We're good… come home please?" she tried assuring him through a sob.

"I'll be right there… okay?"

"Okay… I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too, Mer." He said softly to her.

"Bye." She said hanging up.

"Is everything good, man?" Mark asked.

"You and I need to get back to the house." He frowned.

"What happened?"

"I don't know, but she is really upset." Derek sighed. A lot of her crying lately was due to the hormones. This though didn't feel like it was from the hormones.


	28. Chapter 28

Lying to her was probably not the best thing

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

**This is kind of a filler. I know you all are out for Gabe's blood, but right now isn't the time. He wants you all to hate him a little more and as for Mer/Der we need to love them and Aves a little more as well. So please tell me your thoughts... Comments help keep me motivated or else I get bored and A.D.D. kicks in with otherthings...**

In her mind she wished her, Derek, Avery, and the baby could live in a bubble. A magical bubble where no one could destroy their happiness. Gabriel didn't even put up a fight he just up and left. No arguments about their custody agreement… he left. That too he was the scariest thing about this. He was a fighter not a runner. He thrived on conflict. Meredith knew this wasn't the end of his tirade.

"Is this going to become a habit?" Derek's voice cut into her thoughts.

"What?" she whispered looking at him cuddling further into the blankets.

"Hiding away in a bed?" he murmured sitting on the bed giving her a kiss.

"I was waiting for you to come home." Meredith admitted weakly.

"So every time I leave you're just going to stay in bed all covered up until I come home?"

"When you leave lately bad things happen." She pointed out with a whimper.

"What happened while I was gone?" he asked softly running his hand along her cheek.

"Didn't your mother tell you about our visitor?"

"No, all she said was you were up here."

"He was here." She whimpered.

"He who was here?" he asked cautiously.

"Gabriel." She whispered.

"Meredith, what happened?" he asked concerned. He had never seen her like this. She was more broken than she was when he came back home last week.

"After you left someone was knocking on the door… I thought maybe you changed your mind about porny thoughts… He knows Derek… He saw my stomach… He saw your mother… He pieced it together and left… Just left as in didn't say a word… That scares me." She sobbed as tears rolled down her face onto the pillow.

"He didn't try anything?" he asked skeptically.

"No."

"Mer, I'm going to promise you something." He said in a soft, but determined tone.

"What?" she sniffled watching the intense look in his eyes. He laid down next to her and shifted a little so he was facing her. The whole time his eyes remained on hers.

"My promise to you is that I will never let anyone hurt you, Avery, or the baby. No matter where I'm at you will be protected… understand?" he said with much certainty. His hand rubbed her stomach gently.

"Yeah." She breathed.

"Now are you ready to celebrate Aves birthday?"

"Oh my god, Aves is she alright?" she asked biting her lip trying not to cry. She was a selfish terrible mother. Meredith felt overwhelmed with the whole Gabriel situation she ran off to her room without her baby.

"Meredith, she is fine why wouldn't she be?" he said pushing her hair out of her face.

"She saw Gabe, but she kept asking for her "daddy"… it infuriated him when he realized she wasn't referring to him. Derek, she wanted you." She smiled slightly through her tears looking at him.

"Before I came up her she was giggling at my mom and she ran over to me giving me hugs and kisses. I don't think she's damaged just yet." He smiled trying to reassure Avery would have a happy childhood.

"Why are you perfect?" Meredith whispered snuggling closer to him.

"I don't know I guess I was just born that way." He grinned.

"Ass." She said kissing him deeply.

"I love you too." Derek chuckled against her lips.

"Can't we just spend the rest of our lives right here?"

"In bed?"

"Yeah like never leave." She mumbled against his shoulder.

"If we never leave I can't give you your surprise." He whispered kissing her forehead.

"It's not my birthday." She said quietly.

"It's for Avery too."

"Does this surprise require me to move?" she asked hopeful thinking she wouldn't have to leave her sanctuary.

"I'm afraid so and you're going to have to change."

"We have to leave?" she asked in confusion.

"Yes, but you'll feel right at home."

"Fine… You owe me tonight." She said getting out of the bed.

"Don't worry, you will be fully repaid." He smirked as she changed into her clothes that were laying out for her.


	29. Chapter 29

The drive had been quiet… extremely quiet

The drive had been quiet… extremely quiet. Meredith sat next to him holding his hand as he drove, her other hand rested on her baby bump. He could tell she was feeling slightly better. Avery was the one that concerned him. She was just sitting back there looking out the window. He could tell by the look on her face that her little mind was going a thousand miles a minute.

"I feel so alone in this car no one wants to talk to me… no one loves me." He dramatically sighed.

"Der?" Meredith asked raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"I wuv you wots daddy." Avery whispered from her car seat.

"You do?" he asked softly.

"Daddy, I wuv you this much." She said stretching her arms out all the way emphasizing her point.

"Then why won't you talk to me?" he pried gently watching her in the rear-view mirror.

"I'm tawking." She said as her lip began to quiver, something Meredith did when she was upset.

"Aves, what's wrong baby?" Meredith asked shifting slowly in her seat to look at her.

"I don't want daddy." She whimpered.

"You don't want me?"

"The otha daddy." Avery corrected as tears poured down her cheeks.

"She's not damaged yet?" Meredith mumbled to him knowing she was right earlier.

"Mer, she doesn't understand."

"I get that Derek, but all of this is leaving her scared and confused."

"Meredith, I promise you she will not be damaged we will fix this whole situation." He said firmly.

"You're the one that can pay for her therapy when she's twenty." she grumbled looking up at the huge house in front of her. "What did you do?" she breathed.

"Are you done?" he smirked.

"This is a house." She said in shock.

"Mommy a castle." Avery added from the back seat.

"Der…"

"This is our new home Mrs. Shepherd." He whispered in her ear pulling away to give her a quick kiss.

"Who told you?" she asked knowing he had to know something about the little detail she fabricated to Gabe.

"My mom said you told her that you told Gabriel we're married." He shrugged.

"I did." She frowned afraid that he was upset.

"We're going to make it official… very soon." Derek said in a determined tone.

"Mommy can we go in?" Avery interrupted fidgeting in her car seat.

"I guess so…this is our home." She sighed happily.

Derek got Avery out of the car. She buried her little face into his shoulder, slightly turning to see the house. He walked over to Meredith's side to help her out. She slowly got out of the car, the shock beginning to wear off. They walked hand in hand up the driveway. He let go of her hand momentarily to open the door. Walking into the house definitely made a new wave of shock hit her. The ceilings were high. She was able to see the open upstairs hallway the downstairs was basically one big room connected with dividers. She had never seen anything like it or actually she had, but it was more in her head.

"I'm taking the shocked look on your face as you like my surprise?" he smiled kissing her.

"Der…When?" she spit out.

"You remember when we talked about remodeling your house you gave me some ideas? Well I gave those ideas to a contractor… here's our house." He said quietly noticing Avery was slowly drifting off.

"You… this is all new furniture." She said amazed giving the living room a once over.

"The whole house is furnished. Meredith we have everything we'll ever need here."

"What about the other house?"

"Alex bought it for him and Izzie. He figured it was better then the apartment." He shrugged.

"How did you do all of this without me knowing? Where's the trailer?"

"We're getting married and I was living at your house. It was time I did this for you, Mer. So we can do this family thing right. The trailer at the moment is further out on the land I think we can use it for camping." He explained.

"I don't know what I did to deserve you." She sighed cuddling into his free side. She gently placed her hand on her sleeping daughter's back.

"I think that's what I feel because you're the one that saved me. I was miserable and then you two came into my life." He murmured kissing her forehead.

"I can't wait for the baby to get here then every thing will be…"

"Real?" he finished.

"Yeah."

"How about we get this one up to bed?" he asked slightly shifting Avery.

"Sounds like a plan." She whispered.

"Then we can get some sleep."

"So Avery doesn't get a party?" she frowned a little.

"We're doing gifts tomorrow everyone thought they would give us some time to adjust to the house."

"We need to christen our room." She said with a smile playing on her lips.

"We do." He chuckled leading her up the stairs.

This was the first step to one of the biggest changes in their lives.


	30. Chapter 30

He did not believe yesterday happened

He did not believe yesterday happened. For the first time in his life Derek had everything he ever wanted. He was a world-renowned neurosurgeon that had a beautiful house hidden away on the outskirts of Seattle, which he now shared with his gorgeous wife and children.

It had been a week after Avery's birthday and they both wanted to get married. They had a simple ceremony on their sun porch. Meredith didn't care if she was married in city hall or a church she just wanted to be with him. That made Derek fall in love with her even more if that was even possible. Now he was laying in bed with Mrs. Derek Shepherd. He had been waiting forever to say that and now he could. He could say it for the rest of his life. He looked down at her, while the sheet of the bed was barley covering her. Derek crawled down to have a discussion with his child as she slept.

"Hey it's daddy… just wanted to chat with you while mommy sleeps. She is now an official Shepherd. We can't wait for you. You have no idea how excited everyone is to meet you…" He paused rubbing his cheek against her belly. "Yes daddy is corny, cheesy, sappy, etc… That's what mommy says, but I look at it as sharing my love… God I am corny." He sighed now laying his head on top of her stomach.

"Hmmm…your face…scratchy." Meredith said sleepily running her hand along his cheek.

"If you want I can take care of that." He said trying to get up.

"No…you…me…naked." She breathed pulling lazily at his arm.

"Is that how we form sentences now?" He teased placing a kiss on her stomach.

"Tired." She sighed looking up at him as she ran her fingers through his hair. By looking into her eyes Derek could see how exhausted she really was, which left him feeling guilty.

"Mer, go back to sleep." He murmured pulling her into his arms.

"No sleep…we're newly weds. Naked newly weds which means we have play time."

"That is true, but most new brides aren't almost six months pregnant." He sighed kissing her neck.

"Are you saying I can't keep up because I'm pregnant, Derek?" she asked defensively.

"Meredith…"

"I can be pregnant and have as much sex as I want… I'm young… you are not, maybe I should be worried if you can keep up with me." She snapped.

"Did you just call me old?" he frowned slowly reaching down for his boxers that were on the floor.

"What are you doing?" she croaked out with disbelief.

"Getting dressed." He sighed pulling his t-shirt over his head.

"Why?" she asked biting her lip nervously.

"I'm letting you go back to sleep." He said softly, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. He didn't want her to be upset, but he needed to let her get sleep. With him being in the room that wouldn't happen and he knew it.

"I don't want to sleep now." She whispered pulling at his arm.

"You look exhausted and you're cranky." He whispered, running his hand through his hair.

"I didn't mean to call you old." She whimpered looking into his eyes.

"I know." Derek said cupping her cheek.

"But you're still leaving?"

"I'm going to make breakfast and then clean up the downstairs a little."

"That wasn't your original plan you're leaving because I was mean… I'm not generally a mean person." Meredith whispered as the tears poured down her face.

"I know…We're fine." He smiled softly trying to reassure her.

"Derek, we have a relaxing week to ourselves Avery's at Disneyland with Uncle Mark and her Nana… we can lay in bed the whole time…naked." She stated with pleading eyes.

"As much as I love that… we will have to leave the bed for food and other things." He tried reasoning with her, but couldn't hide his amused smile.

"Go… It's already starting."

"What?"

"The no sex."

"No sex? If I remember correctly we went about three rounds last night." He chuckled.

"You don't want to touch me now… I'm huge I know, but I can't help it. Or now it's because we're married and I've heard married people become celibate…" she rambled until his lips cut her off.

"First off I want to touch you…everywhere." He breathed letting his hands roam over her body causing her to moan. "Second you're carrying our child. You are tiny the only weight you have gained is from the baby and as for the celibate thing I don't think that will ever be an issue with us." He groaned as she pulled his shirt over his head.

"You have to say that…It's husband territory." She moaned kissing his jaw line.

"Husband territory?"

"Like in your job description." Meredith said seriously.

"So it's my job to say things like that?"

"Well yeah I wouldn't have this if it wasn't for your help in the matter… when we have more your going to have to know protocol…"

"Protocol? Wait… more?" he breathed. She was definitely throwing him off guard.

"Yeah…more kids if… if that's what you want too…I just thought…" she rambled quietly.

"I want more with you." He grinned kissing her deeply. "How many?"

"Possibly two more." She shrugged.

"So we'll have four?"

"Yes, I never thought there would be two. After Avery I thought it was just going to be the two of us, but now there's you and the baby. I was an only child and because of my mother I never wanted a big family well I never wanted kids at all… things changed. I want a huge family with you."

"I want a huge family with you too." He whispered nuzzling her neck.

"I think I should take a nap." She said quietly.

"What's wrong?" he frowned at her sudden change of mind which now concerned him.

"I'm exhausted." She frowned as a quick yawn escaped her lips.

"How about you sleep and I can go clean up down stairs?" he suggested giving her a kiss on her forehead.

"Stay with me."

"I'm not going anywhere." He whispered pulling her close to him.

"Never…"

"You're stuck with me forever." Derek smiled kissing her cheek.

"Forever… I like that." Meredith giggled drifting off to sleep.

Her mood swings were only getting worse, but he knew he had to keep her happy and calm. The doctor said since her last pregnancy the labor was stressed induced that they needed her to be relaxed. They had the week alone and he would do everything in his power to keep his wife happy. Plus she said she wanted more kids with him. This sent him over the moon.


	31. Chapter 31

Seattle Grace

**Seattle Grace**

"And Nana yewed at Unca Mark fo tawking to Ariew…" Avery giggled.

"Oh she did? Did Ariel look happy?" Derek chuckled at Avery's story while carrying her to his office. Ever since she got back she couldn't stop talking about Disneyland. He was happy to have this time with her, since Meredith was dragged away by Cristina this afternoon. Cristina was definitely acting more crazy then usual.

"Yeah, Nana said he wouwd never be Pince Chawming…" she said with a serious nod.

"Why not?" he asked amused.

"I'm not suwe. Awe the Pincesses fowed us awound. Nana wooked mad." She sighed.

"That's not good. You had fun though?"

"I had wots of fun daddy… Nana is the bestest." She grinned.

**Seattle Dollar Store**

"So why are we here again?" Meredith frowned watching Cristina throw a DVD of an episode of Reading Rainbow and then a kid's book of NBA stars from the early 90's into the cart.

"Shut up and help me buy crap." Cristina snapped pointing her finger at her person and then resumed throwing things randomly into her cart.

Meredith sighed walking down the aisle. She was six months pregnant and it was starting to take it toll on her. Because of her tiny frame she was enormous and there was only three more months left to go. The baby kept kicking and she was getting uncomfortable.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked noticing Meredith wince.

"He keeps kicking." She breathed.

"He?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"I had an appointment this morning… Turns out the doctor was wrong and I was right!" She grinned widely.

"Oh god another man…" she groaned marching down the aisle.

"Cristina, you're scaring me… And my back is starting to hurt, I'm not going to chase you." She said rubbing her back gingerly catching up to her grumpy friend.

"It's been a year and he won The Harper Avery." She said quietly still throwing random things in the cart.

"What?" she asked furrowing her eyebrows in confusion.

"Burke." She hissed.

"Oh… Dr. Burke?"

"That would be him." She grumbled.

"I've heard Derek talk about him before even the nurses… He left his fiancé at the alter…" she trailed off noticing the glare Cristina was shooting her. "Wait?" she said as realization hit her.

"Meredith." She warned knowing the questions were about to begin.

"It was you? Why didn't I know about this?" she asked disbelievingly.

"Because I don't like to talk about it."

"I don't know what to say."

"There's nothing that needs to be said. The bastard got shot I nursed him back to health… he was pitiful… he didn't even want to come back to work. He had tremors and I jeopardized my career for that son of a bitch. Shepherd fixed him. Things were good… he proposed. I said why not. Mama took my eyebrows and he left me at the altar. Your husband had to tell everyone my wedding was off. Burke left never to be heard from and now he has won The Harper Avery because of me!"

"Son of a bitch!" she nodded furiously.

"Thank you." Cristina said sincerely.

"No problem… So this Zap It! stuff really works?" Meredith asked taking the cap off and shook it as a sneeze escaped.

"Maybe for you it isn't such a good idea to use." Cristina said slowly taking it away from her setting it on the shelf.

**Seattle Grace**

"The legacy lives on!" Mark said cheerfully busting into the room.

"I knew it was only a matter of time till you found out." Derek chuckled.

"Man, we have to get him on the football team…"

"Mark, he isn't even born yet… and if you don't speak lower you're going to wake Aves up." He sighed.

"I'm sorry I'm excited for my nephew… You just wait." He said as Derek saw watched him. He could tell Mark was already planning on making his son a manwhore.

"I don't know if Mer will ever let you near him after she hears about your conquests at Disneyland." He said knowingly.

"Mom told you?" he frowned.

"No… my very chatty daughter did." He smirked.

"I can't help Ariel and Belle wanted me to be their Prince." He said in his defense.

"Mental note Uncle Mark is never allowed to go to any Disney amusement parks with us…ever."

"Whatever… Does my protégé have a name?"

"My son does have a name picked out." He smiled.

"Well spit it out."

"Brody."

"I like it… definitely not a geek name which means your wife named him." He said frankly.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"You were a band geek all through high school and for what I know about Meredith she was a bad ass... Brody's a bad ass name." he shrugged.

"Brody will not be a badass." He frowned.

"You say that now, but just wait."

"Mark…" he sighed getting ready to lecture him.

"We need to talk." The redhead said rushing into the room.

**Seattle Dollar Store**

"Cristina don't you have any surgeries today?" Meredith asked cautiously knowing they should be getting back.

"Just one with McDreamy, but it's in two hours." She threw a box of Dixie cups into the now very full cart.

"What is it?" she asked waddling to the checkout area.

"Newborn with curvature of the spine."

"Oh." She frowned resting her hand on her belly rubbing it gently. All she could think of was what if that would happen to Brody.

"Meredith you had an ultrasound today right?" Cristina asked seeing her friends concerned look.

"Yeah." She said biting her lip.

"You and the baby were in perfect health?"

"Cris."

"That's what I thought. We need to get back… Your daughter is probably making the whole hospital all gooey and warm." She said rolling her eyes.

"Derek is probably showing her off to the nurses again." She giggled knowing how proud of Avery he was.

**Seattle Grace**

"You may need to talk to me but I have nothing to say to you, Addison." Derek spat out with disgust.

"Derek, you will be operating on my patient in a few hours…" she said loudly.

"Keep your voice down my daughter is sleeping." He hissed.

"Shouldn't she be in the daycare or better yet doesn't she have a mother that doesn't do anything all day?" she hissed back.

"My wife has a job and she has had to cut back because she is carrying our son." He said with more calm to his voice.

"Addie I don't see why you even bother doing consults out here this whole hospital despises you." Mark chimed in.

"Only because of the things you and Derek have said about me!" she yelled.

"Daddy?" Avery asked quietly, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Derek walked over and picked her up.

"Dr. Montgomery if you would please discuss the patients history with me before I go in I would be more then happy to, but right now it is inconvenient timing for me to discuss this with you." He said softly cuddling Avery to him.

"Get off your high horse, Derek." She glared storming out of the room.

"I don't wike that wady." Avery said laying her head on his shoulder.

"That's not very nice." He chided gently.

"Stay the fuck away from me!" the voice from the hallway screamed.


	32. Chapter 32

In that moment Derek knew who voice it was screaming… It was the voice of his wife

In that moment Derek knew who voice it was screaming… It was the voice of his wife. What he couldn't figure out was who she was screaming at. The only person around his office was Addison because she just left. He looked at Mark who looked scared, but Mark always looked scared of Meredith when she yelled.

"Here take her I'm going to see what's going on out there." Derek said giving Avery to Mark.

"Better you than me." Mark called to him as he left the room.

As soon as he stepped out in to the hall his heart stopped. Meredith was clinging to the railing of the wall behind her with tears streaming down her face. She was staring at Addison. He could have sworn the look on Meredith's face was almost pleading. Cristina was trying to get her to focus on her. Addison was trying to help frowning at the whole situation.

"Please…Please… why are you here?" she croaked out her hand going instantly to her stomach.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry." Addison whispered.

"Mer, look at me. Are you alright?" Cristina said firmly trying to snap her back to reality.

He didn't know what to make of this, but he could tell she was in pain. It was tearing his heart in two.

"Meredith…" Derek yelled rushing down to her. She was now sliding down the wall slowly. He followed her to the floor.

"Der…" she cried looking into his safe eyes. She slowly crawled on his lap and hid her face in his neck.

Addison stood in awe. The realization of who Derek's wife was now hitting her. Three years ago this poor naïve girl walked in on her and Gabe. It was her fault that her baby was born early. Meredith went into labor and Addison tried to help, she pleaded with her to let her help. Gabe called 911 and then just left her. This was the reason Mark stayed in London when her and Derek left. It was all clicking together. Gabe told her that his daughter's mother was unfit… he said she was pregnant again and didn't know who the father was. He said they would be able to get full custody of the little girl. Their wedding was in a week. He promised her these things. She couldn't have children. They would be the perfect family. The little girl she saw earlier looked so happy in Derek's arms and now he was holding this woman. He was cuddling and whispering to her. Out of eleven years of marriage he never behaved this way with her. Ever.

"Meredith, I got you." He whispered kissing her cheek.

"She… she… keep her away…" she sobbed into his shoulder holding her belly.

"Addison leave." He snarled.

"You're… ex… wife?" Meredith asked with wide eyes.

"Meredith, I need you to calm down… Brody needs you to calm down." He pleaded helplessly.

"Hurts…" she breathed.

"Derek, she might be going into labor. How far along is she?" Addison asked genuinely concerned.

"Six months… You're not coming near her." He hissed. "Yang, page Dr. Cross."

"Okay Dr. Shepherd." Cristina nodded running off to get the head of neonatal.

"Addison, I want you gone." Derek all but yelled trying to remain calm for Meredith's sake.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry Derek…Meredith." Addison whispered to them turning around the corner.

"Mer, she's gone now." He soothed.

"Hurts… Derek." She whimpered. Her fingers were digging into his back while he held her. He felt so helpless as her pain seemed to be getting worse.

"Please calm down…please." Derek repeated with tears rolling down his face. All he could do was hold her.

GAGAGAGAGAGGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"Mommy." Avery whispered leaving sloppy kisses on Meredith's face. "Daddy she not wakin up." She pouted looking up from her mother.

"Mommy needs to sleep Aves." Derek sighed putting his face in his hands. He almost lost them this afternoon. Thank God they we're able to stop the contractions. When Dr. Cross first got to Meredith she told Derek to be prepared. In that moment he almost lost it, but now they seemed to be in the clear. She's on bed rest for the remainder of the pregnancy and he knew she would not be happy about that.

"Der?" her groggy voice called to him.

"Mommy!" Avery squealed jumping slightly.

"Avery, what did Daddy tell you?" Derek whispered grabbing Meredith's hand.

"Be bery, bery gent…gent…" she trailed off furrowing her brow in concentration.

"Gentle." He said.

"Yes that word." She nodded as a frown grew on her little face. "Mommy and baby have a boo boo."

"Avery." Meredith smiled weakly trying to assure her daughter she was going to be okay.

"Meredith…" he said kissing her forehead.

"What happened?" she winced trying to sit up, but couldn't really move. Derek noticed this and frowned. He couldn't stand watching her be uncomfortable. Avery laid down and cuddled closer to her.

"You went into labor. Dr. Cross stopped the contractions." He sighed giving her a look that she could only describe as concern. She could see his anguish.

"So the baby?" she whispered.

"Is fine." He breathed with relief thinking about the scariest hours of his life and how now she was fine.

"I fell a but coming." She frowned.

"But… you're on bed rest till Brody is born." Derek said brushing his finger through her hair.

"Crap." She sighed.

"You had a panic attack that led to early labor by which almost killed you and our baby… All you can say is crap?" he asked slightly annoyed. He wasn't annoyed with her, he was annoyed or more so extremely pissed Addison caused this.

"I'm sorry." She whimpered.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." He said letting out a frustrated sigh.

"You're mad…"

"No… I am not mad at you Meredith, I just need to know why the hell you had a panic attack?" he pleaded softly.

"That woman…"

"Addison?"

"Yes… she's the woman from England."

"The one you walked in on?" he asked with disbelief.

"That would be her." She said dryly, shifting Avery slightly.

"We left… Mark stayed behind for you?" he said understanding the situation more.

"You were in London when Aves was born." She said quietly.

"I was." he breathed, everything was connecting. "He had something he need to do I was going to come with him, but Addison demanded that we need to get back home."

"We could have met then." She whispered.

"She cheated on me with him for a year." He stated.

"I'm so sorry, Der." She whispered cuddling Avery closer.

"I'm not because now I have you, Aves, and Brody… my life is perfect." He smiled kissing her softly.

"Ewwwwwwwww!" Avery squealed making a face looking up ay them.

"What are we going to do with her for the next three months, Der? Your mom just went back home." She asked nervously biting her lip.

"Izzie already volunteered that her and George will help."

"What about the club?"

"You worry too much… Part of the reason we're here." He said softly.

"Derek…"

"Mer, It will all work out."

"Promise?" she asked in a small voice.

"Promise… You're not going to like bed rest." He chuckled.

"No…I can't walk at all?"

"Afraid not." He whispered kissing her quickly.

"This is going to be a long three months." She sighed.


	33. Chapter 33

"Pain in the ass

"Pain in the ass!" Alex mumbled throwing himself into the chair next to her bed.

"Excuse me?" Meredith asked looking up from her magazine.

"Your daughter has become a pain in the ass." He grumbled.

"My daughter is the most adorable child in the world… that is until Brody's born and then they'll be both equally adorable." She said matter-of-factly looking over at him.. "I find it hard to believe she's a pain in the ass… now you… you're a pain in the ass."

"Thanks." He said frankly with a tight smile.

"Welcome." She giggled.

"Izzie wants one now…" he blurted out after a few minutes of silence.

"Wants what?" she asked furrowing her brow in confusion. "Ohhhhhhh…"

"Being around Avery the past few days… she fell in love with her and now she wants one. We're not even married yet… You got married and I've been engaged for two years."

"I wasn't planning on getting married until Derek." She sighed.

"I know… I'm glad it worked out for you Mer." He smiled this time it was genuine.

"Yeah… I'm sorry Izzie wants a baby."

"Me too… I want one with her its just… What if I fuck it up?"

"Jesus, Alex I felt that way when I had Aves and look how she turned out."

"She's amazing…" he nodded.

"She is… besides Izzie was born to be a mother. Your kid would be lucky to have you."

He stared at her for a second. "Grey, You've gone all mushy."

"First off it's Shepherd and Second… Shut up." She glared.

"Fine whatever Shep…" he said rolling his eyes.

"Can you help me?" she asked shifting slightly to get up.

"Where are you going?" he asked trying to stop her. Derek's orders were not to let her get out of the bed.

"Bathroom." She mumbled.

"You go to the bathroom a lot these days."

"I'm pregnant and my son is pushing on my bladder." She defended.

"The nurses say you need to go every ten minutes." He challenged.

"Ummm…" she said biting her lip.

"Cut the crap Meredith you just want out of bed." He said looking at her. He knew all of her tricks. She looked away from him. "That what I thought… they're starting to hate you."

"They don't even help me go."

"You call them in here."

"To page Derek…" she sighed.

"Every time you need to go to the bathroom?"

"In my defense I don't even walk."

"Then how do you get there?"

"Der, usually carries me." She grumbled. Every time he would come in he told her he would carry her. She would protest that she was to heavy, but he would ignore her.

"He carries you." He asked with disbelief.

"Yes." She stated looking irritated.

"Your not happy about that."

"No… I just want to walk to the bathroom… down the hall. Bed rest is driving me crazy."

"You get to go home next week."

"I know, but I want to go home now."

"Trust me we all know you do." He chuckled.

"You're not funny." She hissed.

"Oh, but I am." He laughed at her death glare.

"I want to be at home with Avery." She pouted.

"You should have thought about that before you had your little episode." He said seriously.

"That wasn't my fault." She flatly.

"All I have to say is if Gabriel comes anywhere near you he will be dead."

"Dramatic much?" she said rolling her eyes. Alex was always one for violence.

"No I'm serious."

"He won't I think he's afraid of Derek and Mark."

"None of us would let him hurt you."

"I know... I have a feeling he might try something. Derek said Addison has been doing a lot of consults here. Which, means he has to be close by." She whispered.

"He can't do anything. Unfortunately he Avery's father, but he gave up his rights to her."

"I don't want Brody brought into this. He's going to be new… I don't want him damaged." She said looking down and rubbed her stomach.

"He won't be damaged. He has you and Derek as parents." Alex said confidently.

"But Gabe…"

"Gabe is Avery's father not Brody's he can't ruin that little boy and Derek thinks of Aves as his own Meredith he will not let any thing happen to her either."

"What if Gabe tries to take her away?"

"It won't happen none of us will let it happen." He promised. He knew it was a big promise that could very well be broken, but Alex knew they wouldn't go down without a fight.


End file.
